Gentle Lightning
by LunaLovesPasta
Summary: Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Titania and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail **_**and **_**Gangnam Style ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

She ran fast. It was quite abnormal for a girl to run at the speed she was running. But, it she didn't care at the moment. She felt horrible, betrayed, un-wanted, ignored, stupid, and heartbroken. Everyone watched the girl run and were amazed. It wasn't raining, so why was she running?

xXx

'Forests….' Laxus thought.

Ever since he was out of Fairy Tail, he was always in a forest. Slept in them, trained in them, he even used the bathroom in them. Today was too hot for training, so he decided to find a good, shady spot to take a nap. Maybe the longest nap he's ever taken. Laxus kicked a rock.

"I can't find a good spot," he growled to himself.

_**Rustle. Rustle. Thump. **_

Laxus walked to where he heard the thump, behind a bush.

"L-Laxus?"

"Oh great. You stepped in it."

"In what?"

"Piss."

Lucy quickly got off the ground and shuttered. Her nose was running and her eyes were red.

"Why are you crying?"

"Well number one, I just fell in your pee. Second, I was replaced on Team Natsu, but I'm gonna train hard. So hard I'll be too strong for Fairy Tail to have me. I'll join Blue Pegasus or Lamilia Scale," she explained, rubbing her nose and sniffing.

"Good luck with that," Laxus snorted. He fixed his coat and started walking, but Lucy caught up and walked next to him.

"What've you been doing since you were expelled?" she asked, kicking the dirt.

"Training and sleeping."

"Boring." Laxus growled. Wasn't she just depressed? No wonder she was called the happy blonde of Magnolia. Nothing could stop Lucy Heartifilia.

"Come with me."

"What the hell are you talking about, blondie?"

"Join a different guild. You can't be down all your life for being kicked out of Fairy Tail. I just did that. It wasn't that much to be depressed about, but it felt bad to get kicked out of something you like," Lucy slowly said.

"Who said I liked Fairy Tail?"

Lucy flicked his head, "Baka~, you wouldn't have saved us at Tenroujima if you disliked Fairy Tail."

"Go back to Magnolia and leave me in peace."

Lucy sighed and turned around, kicking the dirt with each step she took.

"Oh yeah. How can I get the mark off?" she called out to Laxus.

"Ask gramps."

"Arigato!" Lucy beamed and started jogging towards Fairy Tail. Laxus growled and continued to look for a good napping spot. He started thinking about what Lucy just said.

'_You can't be depressed all your life.' _

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the Fairy Tail's doors. She took a deep breath and entered the guild.

"Lu-chan, are you alright?" Levy asked. Everyone had looks of concern on their faces. The way Lucy ran out had everyone worried.

"I'm fine! When I left I was just a little shocked, but it made sense since Lisanna was here before me," Lucy smiled.

"See? Luce always understands!" Natsu beamed.

Lucy gave Natsu a small smile. "I'm going to go talk to Master about something."

"About what?" Mirajane asked. Lucy bit the bottom of her lip.

"Just for training and all, nothing too big," she shrugged. Mirajane smiled and nodded. Levy watched as Lucy went up the stairs to Master Makarov's office. She sat by the bar where Mirajane was wiping cups.

"Think Lu-chan will quit?" She asked.

"It's rare that she has to talk to Master about something. If she does, she'll come back. I doubt Lucy would want to leave Fairy Tail for a stupid reason," Mirajane said.

Levy placed her head on the counter. "Yeah, I guess your right Mira."

xXx

Lucy knocked on the office door to Master Makarov's office.

"Open." Lucy opened the door and the Master was sitting on his desk, swinging his feet.

"It's rare you come to my office." Lucy sweat dropped.

"It's because you always smack my butt."

Makarov chuckled.

"So, what do you need?"

"I need you to take off my guild mark."

Makarov laughed, hard. "Ah, nice joke Lucy."

She blinked, "N-No, I was serious. I need to train and Laxus is going to help me!"

_**-Meanwhile, Laxus sneezed- **_

"What?! When did you talk to him? Is he okay?! Does he-" Makarov cleared his throat, "I mean, Laxus must have changed to actually help someone."

Lucy giggled, "He's fine. I just saw him accidentally and now he's sort of gonna train me."

"Sort of?"

"Well," Lucy rubbed her arms. "He didn't really say it, but I'll make him train me!"

"I can't let you leave unless it's official, Lucy."

"Please, I really wanna train. It's for one year only!"

"One whole year?!"

"I-Is that a problem?"

"A-Alright then. I'll let you go with Laxus."

"Really?"

Makarov nodded, "But Mirajane has to take off your guild mark." Lucy scratched the back of her head.

"Then I have a problem," she face palmed.

"MIRAJANE! PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE!" Makarov yelled. Lucy had to cover her ears. It sounded like Natsu's roar.

Mirajane walked into the office, "Yes master?"

"I need you to remove Lucy's guild mark."

"Why?"

"Laxus is gonna train me extra hard! I'll be back in one year, but for now I'm probably gonna join Blue Pegasus or Lamilia Scale. It's safe and it's not like I'm leaving my nakama forever."

"What about Levy?"

"I'll write you guys weekly. No sweat."

"O-Okay then."

Mirajane placed her hand over Lucy's mark for less than five seconds and the mark was gone. Lucy looked at her hand with a sad smile.

"I've never seen it like this in a while," she said.

"Lucy, you'll be back right?" Mirajane asked.

"Defiantly."

"And you'll write us?" Makarov asked.

"Positive."

"Come back soon, ne?" Mirajane said.

Lucy smiled and the two exited the office. Makarov started sniffing, just like he did when Laxus left. Lucy and Mirajane walked down the stairs and Mirajane started sniffing.

"Aw, c'mon Mirajane. Please don't cry, I'll be back."

Mirajane wiped her eyes, "It's gonna be a whole year. Fairy Tail is going to be a bit quite."

"Why?" Levy asked, standing in front of them with everyone else.

"Well, Mira, I'll be back," Lucy said, walking past the group.

"Eh? I wanna go!" Natsu cheered.

"On a mission?" Erza asked.

"Nope. I'll just be back, so wait for me okay?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane nodded, and snuck the Fairy Tail sign. Lucy smiled and exited the guild. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yosh!" She cheered. Lucy remembered the second part of the problem.

"Where the heck am I supposed to find that lightning guy," she muttered, walking slowly to her apartment.

xXx

She opened the door and sighed.

"Aw man. I forgot about rent."

She threw her keys on the table and opened the lights.

"It's right here, in my pocket." Lucy's eyes filled with sparkles.

"You came! Thank sprinkles. I was scared to go alone for a minute. What changed your mind?"

Laxus shrugged, "I don't know."

Lucy stared at him and started to pack a few things that were needed for their little road trip.

"So, what guild should we go for?" Lucy asked, holding a small suitcase.

"Blue Pegasus is annoying and Lamilia Scale has an ice stripper and a girl that chants love all over the place. It'd be like Fairy Tail again if we join that guild."

"I don't mind Blue Pegasus. Hibiki helped me defeat that Angel girl," Lucy tapped her chin.

"But they are fucking perverts."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "And you not?"

Laxus glared at her and she opened the apartment door.

"Well, I pick Blue Pegasus."

* * *

_**-TIMESKIPPING LIKE A BOSS- **_

"Laxus… my feet hurt. Carry me," Lucy wined, trailing behind Laxus.

"I'm not a butler."

Lucy's eyes sparkled at the word butler. She threw her suitcase at Laxus and cupped her cheeks.

"I want a butler like that one from the show I like. That butler is cute, plus his phrase is just amazing," Lucy cleared her throat. "I am one _hell _of a butler. It's just so amazing!" Lucy did a bunch of twirls and a vein popped on Laxus's forehead.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy jumped. Laxus rubbed his temples.

"I shouldn't have come. You threw a fucking suitcase over some dumb butler you'll probably _never _meet!"

Lucy picked up her suitcase and walked ahead of Laxus.

"Then go home. Blue Pegasus can train me!"

"In what? Becoming a slut?"

"No wonder you have no friends. You're unlikeable. That's the word. Unlikeable. You think your some big shot that could do anything on your own, so you know what? Go home on your own. If I was correct I was positive that I was the one who got us here. You almost got us lost because of your cocky attitude and poor navigation skills! I could do a lot of things on my own, plus get into a guild that would be suitable enough to train me. If you don't want to join this guild, fine!"

Laxus blinked and Lucy turned on her heel and started walking toward Blue Pegasus. Laxus stared at her as she walked toward her soon to be guild. He growled and followed Lucy.

'Stupid blondie and her stupid rants about some dumb guild that would probably turn her into a damn slut,' he thought.

"Lucy?" Laxus' head shot up.

"Oh, hey Hibiki! Is Master Bob here? I wanna sort of join this guild, maybe?" Lucy looked at her feet.

"Lucy~!"

"Hi Eve!" Lucy giggled. "And don't try anything Ren or I'll contact Sherry."

Eve and Hibiki snickered while Ren's face was as red as Erza's hair. Lucy giggled.

"Right, what happened to Fairy Tail?" Hibiki asked.

"She left. Can we get this show on the road?" Laxus asked, finally catching up with Lucy.

"You perfume is rotten!"

"Oh no," Lucy muttered.

"Ichiya-san!" Eve exclaimed.

"Men, this man's perfume is horrible," Ichiya pinched his nose. Laxus grunted.

Lucy snickered. "I left because I just needed some time to train. So, can you guys please train me?"

"Even though she'll turn into a slut," Laxus coughed. Lucy glared at him.

"Ah~ her perfume is just what we need," Ichiya breathed. Lucy smiled.

"Yay! Lucy is staying with us!" Eve cheered.

"Men! I'll go get Master Bob."

"I still think you're gonna turn out like a slut," Laxus whispered.

"Shut up. I told you if you don't like the guild I am about to join, shoo."

"Didn't you tell gramps that I'd train you?" Laxus raised an eyebrow. Lucy jumped with shock and lowered her voice.

"How did _you _find out?" she asked. "I only told two people!"

"I listen in on things that involve me."

Lucy quietly sobbed until Master Bob showed up. Laxus hid behind Lucy.

"What's your problem? He just said hi," Lucy said, trying to move her leg.

"You're gonna say you didn't hear the seductiveness in his voice?! This guy gives me the creeps."

"It's great to see you once again Lucy! My, my, you've grown. Where would you like your mark? What color also?" Master Bob asked.

"I would like it right here on my left arm and a salmon pink."

"Didn't you have that color already?" Laxus asked.

"I don't wanna forget Fairy Tail completely," Lucy said, looking at her new guild mark.

"Is he joining as well?" Master Bob asked, giving Laxus the stare Juvia would give Gray.

"Nope. I'll just be dropping by here and there to train the weakling."

"Shut up!"

"Lucy-chan is with us! Alright!" Eve cheered.

"It'll be more fun," Hibiki smiled. Lucy smiled back and Eve wiggled his eyebrow. He whispered something into Ren's ear who just nodded with his eyes closed.

"Alright then, let's go on our first mission with Lucy. If rotten perfume here doesn't wanna come he can just stay here with Master Bob," Ren said.

Laxus got up and exited, "I'll be waiting outside."

'_Time to start over,'_ Lucy thought as she chose a mission.

* * *

**Alright. First chapter done, thanks for reading. Please let me know of any grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors. Please review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Titania and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail **_**and **_**Dubstep ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

It was a new day in Magnolia and Lucy was curled up on a table in the Blue Pegasus guild. They were planning to go on a three day mission this afternoon and they needed all the energy they can get. Laxus and the others were already up, trying to figure out a way to wake Lucy up.

"What if Hibiki carries her until she wakes up?" Eve asked innocently. Laxus flinched.

"Just let her sleep," he said, taking a seat at another table.

"She looks cute like that," Hibiki drooled, looking at Lucy. Eve and Ren exchanged a look and started to snicker like fools. Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all rotten perfume," Ren snickered.

Hibiki poked Lucy's cheeks rapidly.

"They're so soft," he beamed, poking her cheek. Lucy groaned and turned on her side.

"Let me… sleep… Natsu," she muttered. Hibiki stopped poking her cheek at the mention of Natsu's name. The boys looked at her for a while. Laxus grunted and went outside.

"Lucy-san misses them?" Eve asked.

"A lot," Ren said.

"We'll just make her have fun here, right?" Hibiki said. Ren and Eve exchanged a look and started snickered again. Lucy stirred in her sleep and shot up.

"Time?"

"Around ten in the morning. We leave for this mission at noon," Hibiki explained.

"Where'd Laxus go?"

"Outside."

"Arigato, Hibiki." Lucy got off of the table clumsily and went outside. The wind blew and messed up her hair a little.

"Oh, you're up," Laxus said, leaning against the guild wall.

"No duh Sherlock," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Che. I heard you call out for Natsu like a desperate Juliet," Laxus snickered. When he didn't hear a response, he turned to face Lucy. She wasn't there anymore.

'_Oh great'_, he thought. Laxus sat up and went inside of Blue Pegasus only to stop cold by the sight in front of him. Ren and Eve giggling and snickering like fools was not surprising to him. He didn't know why, but it pissed him off seeing Lucy crying in Hibiki's arm.

"Lucy and Hibiki seating in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Eve sang with a hushed voice so the two wouldn't hear. Ren snickered. Hibiki glared at Laxus and started comforting Lucy once more. Laxus growled and exited the guild again.

* * *

_**-AT FAIRY TAIL- **_

Makarov was drunk on the guild bar counter while Mirajane quietly sat next to him. Fairy Tail member's slowly came in one-by-one talking about Lucy's sudden disappearance.

"Natsu and I checked her apartment before we came here, but we haven't seen her. Natsu even tried sniffing her out and her smell was low," Lisanna told Levy.

"I find that very strange. Mirajane, did Lucy go on a mission on her own?" Erza asked the gloomy silver headed girl.

"Lucy…" she spoke with a soft voice.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"…"

"Forget it. Master, where's Lucy?" Erza turned to the drunken old man.

"Mwah haha! Lucy is somewhere!" He said, balancing a mug of booze in his hand.

"We understand that, but where?" Gray added.

"Ah… Mira didn't Lucy leave or something? With grand… I forgot his name…Right! L-" Mirajane quickly covered his mouth and a tear maneuvered down her cheek slowly. It was as if it was in slow motion.

"She left! Lucy's long gone with Laxus to some guild!" Mirajane barked.

Silence filled the guild from Mirajane's sudden outburst.

"HOW COULD SHE SEE LAXUS AND I DIDN'T?!" Freed cried. Everyone gave him a look and Freed went quiet.

"Well, Lucy said it wasn't official. She also commented that she'd get so strong Fairy Tail wouldn't even be able to handle her. So, now she's off to who knows where with Laxus. But, Lucy said she'll write and come back within a year."

"That's too long… we still have the Grand Magic Games to enter again! Why would she leave at a time like this?!" Natsu yelled.

"It's obvious she knew that, Natsu! Is that what you care about?! Some stupid games?" Lisanna yelled. Shocked by Lisanna's yell, the guild watched with dropped jaws, not including Natsu.

"Fine, whatever," Natsu growled.

* * *

"She's been frozen solid for a whole minute now," Hibiki said.

"Never thought I'd not see her nagging," Laxus grinned.

"I don't wanna work with these guys," Ren said.

"Lucy-san is frozen!" Eve beamed.

"How can you say it like that?" Hibiki asked.

Laxus poked the frozen Lucy, who jumped from shock.

"THERE WAS NOTHING IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION THAT SAID SOMETHING ABOUT WORKING WITH THESE GUYS!" Lucy screeched.

"My poor dragon's hearing."

"L-Lucy-san, wouldn't it be best if you calmed down?" Eve asked with a cheerful voice. Lucy growled and starting doing a whole bunch of hand movements.

"But Sabertooth… and… Sting… cocky... Rogue…. Abnormally quiet," she muttered. Laxus flicked the back of her head.

"Shut up and deal with it blondie."

"You're blonde too," Sting and Lucy said in unison. Eve whispered something in Ren's ear and got a nod in response.

Hibiki looked at the two as they whispered. They've been whispering all day and he didn't find it fair. Of course Hibiki wanted to know what the hell they were giggled and snickering at, but he turned his attention back to Lucy and started to study her figure.

"No, no, no, and no! I am NOT working with them! I wanna another job!" Lucy wined. Laxus flicked the back of her head again.

"Your whining is making my ears bleed. Shut up already," he growled.

Lucy crossed her arms. "Need I remind you I am still somewhat a member of Fairy Tail and refuse to work with the enemies. That crazy woman they have almost KILLED me. I think I'd be better off dead at this point in life, but she still tried to freaking kill me," Lucy said, waving her hands for more dramatic effect. Sting rolled his eyes.

"It's not Sabertooth's fault that you're weak and scrawny," Sting said with his arms crossed. Rogue kept his mouth shut. Lucy stayed quiet for a minute before walking off.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Laxus called out.

"Leave me alone…"

Hibiki shot Laxus and Sting a glare before following Lucy and eventually having a small talk and walk with her.

"You guys are really bad at love," Ren started laughing hard.

"Very bad. Hibiki has at least three points," Eve chuckled. Laxus gave them a look and Sting raised an eyebrow.

"Rotten perfume, you'll get it when she's gone."

Sting started laughing at Laxus's nickname and even Rogue cracked a small smile.

* * *

Fairy Tail was staring at the guild doors. It looked more like glaring then staring. They were waiting for Lucy to write a letter and send it. Until they got a letter, they promised to Master that they'd stare at the door until a mailman came and handed them that wonderful letter written by the missed nakama. Even though it was just a day, Fairy Tail just wasn't as lively.

"This is useless," Gajeel growled, still staring at the double doors.

"Quite crazy if you ask me," Erza said.

"It's for Lu-chan!"

"But Master did take it to the extremes," Mirajane giggled.

The doors opened, revealing the mailman and everyone's hopes rose.

"Mail for Natsu Dragneel and team members," the man said. Erza nodded and took the letter. The mailman then bowed and made his leave. Erza stared at the handwriting and sighed.

"It's not Lucy."

The guild sighed with disappointment.

"Then who's it from?" Erza asked, handing the letter to Mirajane. She shrugged and handed it to Natsu who started to sniff it. His eyes narrowed.

"Saber idiots."

Gray grabbed the letter and ripped it open. He cleared his throat and started to read.

**Dear Fairies, **

**So, you lost your precious 'nakama', huh? Isn't that bad for the games? Oh well. I know where she is. She is with us at a job with that lightning freak. I don't know his name. She seems perfectly fine to me, and the blondie is with those playboy idiots. I can't remember the guild name. Well, good luck with the training or whatever the hell you do. **

**Hate forever, **

**Sting Eucliffe**

Gray crumpled up the paper. "It's nice to know Lucy's doing okay."

"She's only been gone for a day. Plus, Lucy is really fun to be around," Erza said.

"But the idiot said she's perfectly fine," Gajeel informed.

"So? It's Luce we're talking about. She's bound to be okay," Natsu said walking out the guild.

Gray was about to tell him to come back but Mirajane stopped him.

"He should be the one to leave alone right now. Natsu is probably breaking slowly on his insides," she said.

"What if he doesn't get better?" Lisanna asked, worried about Natsu's conditions.

"Then we go get Lu-chan back."

* * *

Lucy sneezed. Hibiki chuckled softly and rubbed her arms.

"Feeling better, Lucy?" Hibiki asked.

Lucy nodded slowly and wiped her eyes.

"You'll love it at Blue Pegasus and we'll train you hard," Hibiki reassured.

"Good enough so I can compete in the games?" Lucy asked, looking up at Hibiki.

"Of course."

Lucy cracked a small smile and got up from the dirt floor they were sitting on.

"We should go. The job still needs to be completed, even if it's with Sabertooth," Lucy wiped her legs. Hibiki got up and they walked back to where the rest of their team was.

"Took her long enough," Sting rolled his eyes and started walking away. Rogue followed him.

"Show offs," Eve growled.

"We can beat 'em if we put our hearts into it like this," Lucy started tip toeing. Before Laxus can open his big mouth, Lucy pressed her index finger against her lips. She knew at the moment, she should smell like dirt and mud.

Lucy tipped toed until she was behind Sting. Eve started to giggle, realizing her plan. She jumped on Sting's back, making him jump and screech. Laxus and Rogue, the silent ones in the group, started laughing hard. Eve and Ren snickered. Hibiki high-fived Lucy for her plan and a small blush crept across her cheeks. Eve and Ren started snickering even more until they were in a full out laughter. Sting was saying every cuss word he knew.

'_I guess the job won't be so bad,' _Lucy thought.

* * *

**Chapter two finished. My other fanfic… I'm on a writer's block with that. I got 700 something words and my brain completely shut down and opened up with ideas for this. *sigh* Ideas for this fanfiction are also welcomed. Please review and inform me of any punctuation, grammar, or spelling issues. Arigato~! ^^**

_**-Luna **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Trimens and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail **_**and **_**Patrick's Wumbo ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

_Pitter, patter. _

"It started to rain," Levy sighed.

"Lucy-san is going to catch a cold like that," Wendy said with a worried tone.

"She could build a shelter with the others," Erza reassured her.

"But then there is an enemy with Lu-chan," Levy added.

"Right, those Saber idiots," Natsu growled, punching a wall.

"I don't think Lucy would like to see a hole in the wall when she comes home," Lisanna sweat dropped.

"It's one whole year and the Grand Magic Games are in one month," Gray sighed.

* * *

The boys were arguing over who would train Lucy, since Laxus brought it up. Well, except for Rogue and Lucy herself of course. They found a small cave to sleep in for the night before it started to rain. Lucy took out a pen and paper.

"What are you writing?" Rogue asked.

"A letter I'm going to send to Fairy Tail once we get into town," Lucy said. She pushed her hair back and started to write. Rogue looked over her shoulder to read.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_Did you guys find out that I left? Sheesh, Mirajane must have leaked it if you did. When you get this, I'll be in a town because of a mission. Sadly, I'm with Sabertooth. The mission is worth it, but I can't tell you guys the reward. Tell Natsu, Erza, and Gray not to destroy my room. I'll see you guys at the Grand Magic Games. Have fun training._

_Lucy_

"How did you leave without telling them?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I did say goodbye, but they just didn't understand it."

"Cause they are stupid fairies, just like you used to be," Sting rolled his eyes.

"I'd spit on you, but my throat is dry," Lucy growled.

"Oh~! She said she spit on you!" Eve, Ren, and Hibiki repeated.

Laxus snickered. "Not very Lucy like, but still funny."

"Pssh. Lucy like? Here's Lucy like," Sting cleared his throat. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Hi everyone! I'm Lucy Heartifilia and I'm a big chest blondie who loves the world!" Sting said using a high-pitched voice.

Laxus and Ren started laughing and pointing at Lucy.

"That was perfect!" Laxus said, wiping the corner of his eyes.

Lucy puffed her cheeks and Sting copied. Ren couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay then, Eucliffe!" Lucy cleared her throat and ran into her suitcase. She got a comb and tried to mess up her hair as much as possible. She cleared her throat again and started to talk.

"Yo, I'm the obnoxious Sting Eucliffe and I treat my friends like slaves. I take people for granted and killed my dragons. I hate Fairy Tail because I just have emo problems and I dyed my hair blonde because I thought I'd look hot but I DO NOT!"

Laxus and Ren fell over with laughter. Eve chuckled and Hibiki snickered. Even Rogue cracked a small smile.

"Well, I, Lucy Heartifilia think I can seduce everyone I see to get a cheaper price on things I PROBABLY WOULD WASTE!" Sting played back.

"Well, I, Sting Eucliffe would probably beat someone up for a piece of steak!"

"You would do that," Rogue snickered. Sting shot him a glare. Lucy smiled at him.

"Quiet are we?" She asked.

"I'm not done! I'm Lucy and I prance around with an idiot dragon slayer named Natsu!"

"Well, I'm Sting and I walk around with a crazy chick named Minerva!"

Sting and Lucy turned their backs on each other with a 'hmph'.

"Aw man, comedy hour is over?" Laxus asked.

"Do you want me to start?" Lucy asked.

"I'm too epic to be imitated," Laxus said. He got a snicker from Hibiki and Sting in response.

"I'm Laxus and I think I'm too cool for everybody because I can use lightning. See the spark?" Lucy said. Laxus flinched.

"Good night!" Lucy giggled at Laxus's reaction.

"We didn't even sort out how we're gonna sleep. There are seven people, and I don't wanna sleep with a guy," Sting muttered.

"How's this, Ren, Hibiki and Laxus together. Then Rogue and Sting because you guys know each other. Then Eve and I because Eve is cute," Lucy suggested.

"But, I still end up with a guy!"

"That's the whole point!"

"Nope. I'm not sleeping with Rogue. It sounds weird."

"Would you enjoy sleeping with Laxus?"

Laxus and Sting glared at each other. "Hell no." Lucy sighed and sat on the cold cave floor.

"But Eve can't sleep with perverts either," Lucy said. "Except for Rogue, he isn't a pervert. BUT THEN I'D END UP WITH STING!"

"Exactly. Order figured out. Good night," Sting said, lying down next to Lucy. Lucy heard snoring and sweat dropped.

"Too fast."

Lucy sighed and distanced herself five inches away from Sting. Thinking that she should be good for the night, she fell asleep.

xXx

In the middle of the night, Sting stirred in his sleep only to be pulled by a pair of arms.

"Natsu….stop….moving."

Sting looked down, trying not to move as much as possible.

"You're warm….You know?"

Sting sighed. He didn't find it useful to even tell Lucy to get off of him. Sting did find it embarrassing and troublesome for a girl to be clinging to him like a stuffed animal. Not only that, but he was being confused with Natsu. Then again, he did call him warm either way.

"So, you've fallen for her, huh?"

"No!"

"I wouldn't find it a surprise if you did. She is quite loveable, though you have Laxus and I as your enemies."

"Who said lightning freak liked blondie?"

"It's pretty obvious on the way he acts. I'll let you have this one time, but Lucy is mine."

"Whatever."

Hibiki smirked and went back to sleep quickly. Sting continued to look down at Lucy and eventually sleep took over him. The rain stopped long after and all people could hear would be the dripping of the drops against the cave's cold floor. It was a nice, peaceful, cold night.

* * *

Levy couldn't sleep. A few people were at Lucy's house, but Levy was the only one awake. She sighed and carefully got up, making sure no one would wake up. Tippy-toeing, she went to the kitchen to get a small glass of water.

As Levy drank, a few images of her and Lucy went through.

"I miss her," Levy whispered softly to herself. Levy finished her glass of water and went back to Lucy's small room. She looked at Lucy's desk that was filled with papers. Levy decided to take a look. One letter caught her eye, she so read it.

_Dear Mama and Papa, _

_I miss you two a lot. Fairy Tail has been very kind to me after taking me in, and I don't think I'd like to leave. It'd be great if I could stay with my nakama forever. I know it can't happen. I learned that after losing the both of you. _

_They've been very kind though and every day, I find my personality getting brighter. _

_Is it because of my nakama? Well, I'll write soon. _

_Your daughter, _

_Lucy Heartifilia _

"This must have been before she was replaced," Levy spoke quietly. She placed the letter down, suddenly feeling sleepy.

'_I guess training starts tomorrow for the games,' _she thought before falling asleep. Her head was on Lucy's small desk.

* * *

**Everything starts in the next chapter, which I already have half finished. I won't be able to post it until the weekend though. Gomen. SABERTOOTH MAKES THEIR APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF FAIRY TAIL! Also, I'm putting a poll up tonight (or whatever time, depending where you live) on the love triangle in this. The poll will be up until October 8****th****. That's when I should have all my love scenes prepared, so hurry up and vote! If one of them gets into a tie… I don't know what I'll do. Here are the people I'm mainly using for this poll:**

**Laxus x Lucy x Sting**

**Laxus x Lucy x Rogue **

**Laxus x Lucy x Hibiki **

**Laxus x Lucy x Mystery Guest **

**^^ Mystery Guest! In order to figure the mystery guest out, pay attention by the clues I give you. Also, by now you should've figured this is a LALU! So, either way, Lucy WILL end up with Laxus. Yosh! I'm all fired up! **

**-**_**LUNA **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Trimens and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail **_**and **_**Len Kagamine ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Laxus and Hibiki were muttering a lot of words that Wendy wouldn't be able to hear, even with her incredible dragon's hearing. Seeing Lucy and Sting cuddling together wasn't exactly the sight the boys wanted to see. Even Rogue found it surprising the two were cuddling.

"It's cute. Sting is like Lucy-chan's big stuffed bunny," Eve beamed.

"Don't put it like that," Ren warned.

"Should we wake them up?" Rogue asked.

"GET UP!" Hibiki yelled, kicking Sting's back. Sting groaned and woke up only to be pulled closer to Lucy.

"Why is blondie holding me?" Sting asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You tell us. We woke up and found you guys cuddling like a married couple," Rogue explained.

"And you were Lucy-chan's big bunny!" Eve beamed.

"Don't put it like that," Ren warned.

"Wait~! Hibiki told me when I cuddle a girl that means I like her, so does that mean Lucy-chan and Sting like each other?" Eve asked innocently.

"Nice job, Hibiki-sama," Ren snickered sarcastically.

"This is a _whole _different situation from what I taught you," Hibiki said.

"So does that mean they want to-"Hibiki covered Eve's mouth and laughed sheepishly.

Laxus looked at Lucy and thought hard.

"This reminds me of something," he said, tapping his chin. Sting growled at him.

"What the heck could this remind you of?"

"I can't remember," Laxus continued to think.

"Don't think to hard or you'll hurt yourself," Ren snickered.

"I got it!" Lucy jumped up and screamed. Laxus found a way to wake Lucy up.

* * *

Mirajane wiped the bar counters a lot today. She wiped them so much; Levy and Lisanna could see their reflection.

"No one is making a mess for me to clean," Mirajane said, pacing back and forth. It's true Fairy Tail's excitement went down since their beloved Lucy Heartifilia left, but they needed to regain the excitement for the magic games.

"Lu-chan wouldn't be happy about this," Levy added.

"How long was Lucy here before I joined?" Lisanna asked.

"She for a year," Mirajane answered. Lisanna sighed with depression. Her guilt meter just went up, never down. Since Lucy left, Lisanna thought it was all her fault. She's even had thoughts that she'd be better off in Edolas again. Of course, Lisanna spoke to Lucy when she was starting to be ignored. Lucy always reassured Lisanna that it isn't her fault. Lucy would do the same if she was still around. Lisanna made up her mind; she'll work hard in Lucy's place, even though the gap in Fairy Tail couldn't be filled completely.

"C'mon everyone! We can't be down all day," Lisanna started. "I-I think Lucy wouldn't want us to be depressed about her leave. She would want us to work hard in order to win the games. S-So, let's do this for Lucy, please."

Mirajane smiled at her younger sister.

"I guess you're right," Gray said. He placed his hands behind his head. "Lucy wouldn't want us to be depressed."

"You guess? Lisanna is one hundred percent right! Lu-chan wouldn't want us being so down before the most important event," Levy added. She made a goofy smile.

"You look foolish," Gajeel coughed.

"See? We're getting there," Lisanna smiled. She turned to Erza.

"You are correct. Mirajane, can I get a strawberry cake?" Erza asked, starting to return to normal.

"G-Gray-sama, your clothes," Juvia blushed. Gray ran around flabbergasted again.

"MAN! DO THIS FOR LUCY!" Elfman exclaimed.

Everyone was starting to get excited again, but there was one person who just wouldn't budge. Lisanna sighed and walked over to Natsu.

"You know, if you keep acting stubborn, you won't get a girlfriend," she said. Lisanna placed her hands on her hips. Natsu remained silent, twirling his figure on the wooden table.

"Fine, don't budge," Lisanna walked off.

'_Do it for Luce, huh?' _Natsu thought. _'Where is she anyway?'_

* * *

Lucy stomped into the small town, placing her letter in a mailbox by the town's entrance. This morning wasn't entertaining for her. Thanks to Sting, Laxus, and Hibiki her scent was mixed with sweat, onions, and a strawberry perfume she sprayed. Lucy didn't want to smell bad. The training was quite tough. The fact she woke up by Sting's side made it even worse than it had to be. Lucy continued to stomp through the small town.

"You must be the two guilds my father sent for," a boy with black hair and purple eyes asked. He was also wearing a black and white prince attire.

"Lucy Heartifilia of Blue Pegasus here and at your service," Lucy said with a small bow.

"I've heard of you. I'm Hunter. My sister and father told me to keep watch for you people."

Hunter led the way to a mansion, the same size as Lucy's previous home. Hunter opened the door and Lucy walked in with the boys. The mansion was filled with statues carved with faces of famous writers.

"My sister is obsessed with these writers, so my father had the faces carved and gave them to her for her birthday," Hunter explained.

"She's prettier than papa describe," a girl with cream colored hair said. Lucy gave the girl a confused look. The girl simply giggled.

"Great, another one," Sting rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Laxus growled.

Lucy cleared her throat. "I'm Yuki, the daughter and princess of this mansion. We need a night intruder gone. He or she sneaks in the mansion and robs us of food."

"Sounds like Natsu," Laxus grunted.

"That's what he did to me," Lucy shrugged.

"Invasion of personal space," Hibiki said.

"You're next lover boy," Sting groaned, pointing at Hibiki. Hibiki tched.

"Please~, I, one-hundred night Hibiki can handle any girl."

"I doubt you could handle her," Hunter rolled his eyes. Lucy cleared her throat.

"So we are staying until midnight. We can take a little rest, but I doubt we need it. Meanwhile, what should we do here?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I guess I'll take you guys to the guest room. Yuki's gonna stay here with what's-his-face for a while and rape him or something," Hunter shrugged. Lucy jumped.

"R-Rape him?!"

"Just leave him be," Sting said, walking past the group. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Nice teamwork," she said. Sting shrugged and continued to walk. They went to the guest room, leaving Hibiki with Yuki, the cute boy fangirl.

* * *

The mailman stopped and pinched his nose. Fairy Tail smelled like sweat and onions. It wasn't fit to be smelt by any outsider.

"M-Mail," the mailman stuttered, holding a letter. Mirajane smiled and took the letter. Once she took it, the mailman ran out.

"Who's it from?" Gray asked, placing a heavy metal down. He shot Gajeel a look, making sure Gajeel wouldn't eat it.

"Eh? It's from Lucy!" Mirajane beamed.

.

.

.

"Yay! OPEN IT!" Mirajane ripped the letter open and read it slowly so the guild could take all of Lucy's words in.

"Too late, Natsu already punched a hole," Gray snickered. **(Please read the letter in chapter three if you can't remember) **

"I wonder why Lu-chan can't tell us the reward," Levy said, tilting her head to the side.

"Lucy-san also said she'll see us at the games," Wendy said with a soft smile.

"Doesn't that mean we are against her?" Cana asked.

"She's still a member in our hearts. Lucy will be sure to fight either way," Makarov said, pinching his nose. "You all stink."

"Gramps, you didn't have to say it like that," Natsu said. He raised his arm pits and everyone gasped for air.

"P-Put those weapons down," Makarov said.

"I can see a light…" Gray acted.

"I don't smell that bad," Natsu snarled.

"Lushy would agree," Happy said. "Erza can't even handle it. She's green."

"Then how can you handle it?"

"I'm his exceed!"

The guild face palmed. Happy and Natsu chuckled.

'_We'll win this one for Lucy,' _Natsu thought as he chuckled.

* * *

**I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I was playing HetaOni for about two hours. Oh yeah! Guess who's going to Japan tonight? MEH! My oldest brother set it up for me. I LEARNED JAPANESE FOR THE TRIP! I was super excited, and I'll be coming home Monday night. Hopefully, I could update Just Because: The After Story and close the poll. I was gonna say something, but I forgot. -3-**

**Please inform me of any grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors. The next chapter is going to have some LaLu in it, or I wouldn't be able to call this that. Pack to packing. Ja ne! ^^ I remember now! Can you guys recommend some fanfictions I could read while I'm on the plane? **

**I've already read: **

**-Turning your Back on Nakama**

**-The World of Fanfiction**

**-Fairy Babies**

**-Fairy Academy **

**-White Dragon Slayer's Mark**

**- I Think I'm in love with my Wife **

**-And some others I can't remember. They are all really good too, but I need something to entertain me. Half of the time I'll be playing HetaOni thought, since I'm bringing my laptop, but I need to read as well! Now I really am saying, JA NE~! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Trimens and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail and Pusheen the Cat ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Hibiki came in the guest room a good fifteen minutes later. The guest room was completed with a blue and white theme. The walls were white while all the furniture was a nice baby blue. There was a small pool table, a shiny-looking desktop, a baby blue bean bag chair, and a walk in closet.

Hibiki came in, but his clothes were shredded by Yuki, the cute boy fangirl. Hibiki's pants were completely gone, revealing his red heat boxers. Everyone but Lucy looked at him as he came in. Lucy was lying down on the king-sized bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed and let her right arm hang off the bed.

"What's the matter, Lucy-chan?" Eve asked.

"This mission that Hunter described to me is confusing. I mean, it _was_ on the request sheet, but a bunch of questions are forming in my head," Lucy explained.

"What can it possibly be now?" Laxus groaned. Lucy shot him a look and continued her explanation.

"Well, my first question is why were two guilds needed?"

"We fear that the food robber is stronger than anticipated," Hunter answered.

"Okay then. Where is your father?" Lucy continued her barrage of questions.

"Business trip," Yuki simply answered. Lucy nodded with understanding.

"Finally, where are your security systems in this mansion?" she asked her final question. She could've sworn she saw Yuki flinch.

"Well, they were cut," Hunter sheepishly answered. Lucy jumped.

"But there aren't any maids or butlers around in this mansion at all!" Lucy said.

"Rich people these days," Sting coughed. Lucy, Hunter, and Yuki sent him a death glare.

"It's like a horror movie," Hibiki said with a spooky voice.

"Shut up underwear man. You're gonna give us the creeps," Ren said. Everyone snickered at Ren's new nickname for Hibiki. He glared at Ren.

"They've been cut since last week. That's when the robberies began. It's strange because the systems are _inside _the mansion," Yuki added. Lucy squeaked and hid behind the person closest to her – Laxus.

"N-N-No problem. T-The robber m-may be here w-watching us. I-It'll be e-easy to attack," Lucy stuttered.

"Stop acting like such a baby," Laxus said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"I hear footsteps," Sting said, jumping into battle pose. Ren rolled his eyes.

"Obnoxious jerk with blonde hair and super hearing is just great. That's a check in the list."

"I'm starting to hear it too," Rouge added. Lucy could feel herself getting stiff.

"It's a female. The scent of perfume is high," Sting continued using his powerful dragon slayer skills.

They all heard a knock on the guest room door.

"TAKE LAXUS AND STING! THEY'RE THE WORST!" Lucy shrieked.

"This is what she was thinking about?" Hunter asked.

"That's so Lucy," Eve shrugged, shaking his head. The door opened and Lucy blinked.

"Hime, I used my own powers to poof out of the spirit world."

"Virgo, you scared me to death. How come you didn't just poof next to me?" Lucy asked.

"I am still weak. Shall you punish me now hime?"

The whole room sweat dropped. "You 'punish' her?" Sting asked.

"I DO NOT!" Lucy yelled, kicking Sting in the stomach.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Natsu said. His stomach growled and he dropped his barbells. Gray snickered.

"Serves you right for not taking breaks." Natsu and Gray started to have an intense staring contest.

"I'm going on a job!" Levy exclaimed with Erza by her side. Mirajane titled her head to the side.

"I thought we couldn't take jobs now," Mirajane said, taking the job from Levy's hand.

"Master said it was alright if I go with Levy. It could help her magic if we train along the way," Erza explained.

"Escorting job south of Magnolia, huh? That's a good one," Mirajane said.

"Yeah! It's going to be super easy and we're gonna try and find Lu-chan too," Levy exclaimed. Erza nodded, confirming everything the bluenette was saying is true. Mirajane smiled at stamped the job with a stamp that said, 'TAKEN'.

"Have a safe trip~!" Mirajane exclaimed as Levy and Erza walked out. **(A/N: Imagine the ending of an episode here. It'd fit perfectly) **

Levy and Erza exited the guild and started walking toward the train station. Erza's armor made noises as she walked. It attracted people's attention, starting usual comments about how strong Erza was.

"You're really amazing, Erza," Levy said with awe.

"Everyone is," Erza said. Their train came a few minutes after and they boarded.

"What were the names of the people we have to escort again?" Levy asked as she took a seat on the green, leather train chairs. Erza tapped her chin.

"Hunter and Yuki who are known around south of Magnolia for their father's fortune," Erza said.

"That reminds me of Lu-chan," Levy sighed.

"Indeed," Erza agreed.

* * *

"Preparations are complete, Hime," Virgo said with a nod.

"Arigato, Virgo. Your holes are perfect as usual!" Lucy brightly smiled. Laxus coughed.

"How actually does a kiddie trap like this catch robbers?" Laxus asked. Lucy glared at him.

"My plan is great! They should enter from the front door and this hole can capture them!" Lucy said with great confidence.

"I don't think this will work," Eve sweat dropped. The others nodded with agreement.

"We should've set up a more advanced trap," Rogue said with his usual tone. Sting agreed with his partner. Lucy pouted. Laxus snickered and started to walk around it.

"It'd be a miracle if someone fell in," he chuckled. Lucy glared and kicked him into the hole.

"He did say it'd be a miracle," Hibiki shrugged. Lucy and Yuki giggled.

"SHUT UP UNDERWEAR MAN! GET ME OUT!" Laxus fumed. Lucy looked inside the hole.

"You'll be fine," she shrugged. Sting pushed her in.

"He'll need some company," he said. Hunter started laughing.

"Falling into your own trap," Eve shook his head.

"She didn't really fall," Rogue informed. Lucy started yelling at Sting and called him a baka repeatedly. Laxus growled and covered his ears.

xXx

"Shut up already," he groaned.

"No way! They left us inside to 'keep watch'. That makes no sense! I'm the one who made the hole," she pouted.

"Your spirit did," Laxus corrected while grinning. Lucy sighed and sat on the dirt. She looked up.

"It should be the middle of the afternoon," she guessed.

"Maybe," Laxus sighed. He took a seat next to her. Silence fell between the two.

"Maybe we should rest until tonight," Lucy suggested.

"Yeah sure," Laxus said. They fixed themselves in a sleeping potion. Lucy faced Laxus while Laxus just faced Lucy. They had the same exact thought in their heads.

'_This is so awkward.' _

Laxus turned on his other side. "This hole is a little too small."

"It's not my fault," Lucy puffed her cheeks. She looked at Laxus's back.

"Your stares are intense," Laxus teased. Lucy turned on her other side as well.

"Shut up, Laxus."

"Hn? Finally appreciating my presence?" he continued to tease.

"It's better than being in a hole alone," Lucy admitted.

"Yeah…. I guess it is," Laxus said with a small sigh.

* * *

**Alrighty, I finished the fifth chapter. I appreciate all the reviews and favorites as well. Japan… it was really fun! Like, my oldest brother is the best. I can finally say I've been in Japan. ^^ The poll has closed and the results are in.**

**Laxus x Lucy x Sting came in with the most results so, that's what I'll be working with. Sorry this chapter was short and lousy. I've been going through so much drafting papers and all that I ran out of creativity. Anyway, I'll try to update weekly for both of my fanfictions. Arigato for all your support! **

_**-**__**Luna **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Taurus and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail and my own guild ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"_Hn? Finally appreciating my presence?" he continued to tease. _

"_It's better than being in a hole alone," Lucy admitted. _

"_Yeah…. I guess it is," Laxus said with a small sigh._

* * *

Lucy and Laxus were still up and it started to get cold, to Lucy anyway. Laxus had his jacket and didn't even shiver. He looked at Lucy who was rubbing her arms to get some type of heat. Even though he was just looking at her back, he knew Lucy's breathing was creating frost.

'_If I took off my jacket, I'd probably be cold as well,' _Laxus thought. He sighed and tossed his jacket at Lucy. Laxus turned back on his side. Lucy blinked. She was shocked at the fact a heavy jacket that smelled like men's cologne was thrown at her and that Laxus was being nice. She didn't know which to worry about first.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Lucy asked, still staying on her side. She wasn't facing Laxus either.

"I'll…be….fine," Laxus chattered.

"You're shivering," Lucy pointed out with a matter-of-fact tone. Laxus growled. Lucy smiled and rolled over (like a chibi) next to Laxus. She bumped his back and he jumped a little. Lucy then placed half of the jacket on Laxus and the rest on her own body.

"See? Now we're both not cold," she said. Laxus sighed.

"You're annoying, blondie."

"You're blonde too," Lucy said.

"Go to sleep," Laxus groaned.

"I'm not tired. What if they leave us in the hole?!" Lucy started to panic.

"It's only been ten minutes."

Lucy sweat dropped. "Sure, that's going to turn into twenty."

Laxus rolled his eyes, "Drama queen."

* * *

"Finally, we're here," Levy said while stretching. The two just arrived south of Magnolia after a somewhat long train ride. Erza started to pull her mountain of luggage. Levy quickly ran after her.

"Hunter and Yuki are a rich family, right?" Levy asked.

"Correct," Erza simply answered.

"Maybe they knew Lu-chan," Levy said with a depressed tone.

"It's possible," Erza shrugged. The two walked in silence to their destination. Once they got to the mansion, Levy spotted the hole that was dug by Virgo.

"They want us captured?" Erza said walking over to it. Levy followed in suit. They looked down and Levy gasped.

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed.

"And thunder head," Erza sighed. She slid down coolly and walked over to the two.

"Levy, go find the people who requested our help," Erza commanded with a dangerous tone. Levy squeaked and quickly went to find Hunter and Yuki.

'_So they kidnapped Lucy and Laxus,' _Erza thought. Erza looked at the two as they hugged each other for body heat. She thought they were asleep.

"How am I supposed to wake them up?" Erza asked herself. She put her hands on her hip. "This is frustrating."

"Laxus, what's that voice?" Lucy whispered.

"Sounds like red head," Laxus whispered back.

"Your breath stinks," Lucy commented.

"I was asleep," Laxus growled. Erza walked over to them.

"I was right," Laxus sweat dropped.

"You two were up? Why are you in this hole? Why are you hugging?!" Erza asked. She directed the questions to Lucy mostly.

"It's for heat. We were dropped in here as a prank and someone should be getting us soon. We're actually on a mission here," Lucy asked.

"For these two rich people who need security systems re-done or shit like that," Laxus continued.

"The names?" Erza asked her final question.

"Hunter and Yuki," Lucy answered. Erza laughed. The two blondes were in shock. They were surprised Erza laughed. It was Erza they were talking about, and it was rare to see her laugh. She returned to normal.

"Now, let's get serious. What are the names? Levy and I already have a mission for those two," Erza strictly said.

"Listen up red head," Laxus got up. Lucy and Laxus started to get cold again and Laxus sat down. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Hunter and Yuki requested us to catch a food bandit," Laxus said.

"Well, they wanted Levy and I to escort them somewhere," Erza said. They glared at each other and Lucy face palmed.

'_And I thought Natsu and Gray fight,' _Lucy thought.

"Erza! Look at who I found!" Lucy jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Levy-chan…"

"It's Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth, plus the people who requested us," Levy continued to shout.

"Jeez, Laxus looks pathetic down there, hugging a girl," Sting snickered.

"At least I wasn't stripped by a girl," Laxus snickered. Sting growled and held up a fist. He started yelling (pointless) things at Laxus.

"Both of you shut up," Hibiki said.

"YOU SHUT UP, UNDERWEAR MAN!" Sting yelled.

Sting and Hibiki went back and forth yelling at each other.

"Lucy-chan, are you okay?" Eve shouted.

"Lu-chan?"

"Yeah! It's pretty cold, but I'm alright!" Lucy shouted back.

* * *

Mirajane walk back and forth around the guild. She was having one of those 'thoughts'.

"What if they see Lucy and we aren't there? I find it un-fair!" she said.

"This is Mira-nee's training," Lisanna sweat dropped, "walking back and forth." Natsu looked as Mirajane walked.

"Mirajane, we all miss her," Gray said.

'_Gray thinks more about love rival than Juvia!' _Juvia thought to herself as she stalked Gray from underneath a table.

"She's lost it," Lisanna sighed.

"Luce is on a mission somewhere, it is possible they may see her," Mirajane's thoughts started to enter Natsu's mind.

"O-Oi, idiot! Don't think too much or you might explode!" Gray warned.

Natsu started to walk back and forth with Mirajane while saying their thoughts.

"These two became a wreck after Lucy left. I don't think we have a chance at the games when they're like this. Unmanly," Elfman sighed.

"What does being a man have to do with anything?" Max asked.

* * *

Lucy, Laxus, and Erza got out of the hole safely. Lucy and Levy started talking immediately.

-_Their conversation- _

"Lu-chan, it's good to see you," Levy said with an enthusiastic tone.

"You too, Levy-chan! How's it going with Gajeel?" Lucy asked. Levy puffed her cheeks.

"The same attention a white crayon gets is what I'm receiving from that dense dragon slayer."

"All boy dragon slayers are the same," Lucy sighed.

"NO WE AREN'T!" Sting roared. Lucy glared at him, signaling to stop his eavesdropping.

"But, it looks like you're having good luck with men," Levy smiled. Lucy blushed.

"You sound like Mira," Lucy joked.

"It's true. Snap one before its gone, ne?" Levy encouraged. Lucy yawned.

"I'm done with love. It's too complicated," she sighed.

"That's my line," Levy elbowed her friend.

Levy and Lucy laughed.

"We'll be going," Yuki said, skipping around with a fancy dress on.

"Eh?" Hibiki said.

"We need to go to a ball, so we leave the thief in your hands," Hunter explained.

"This wasn't in the job, no way. Rogue, we should go," Sting said.

"Someone is scared," Ren rolled his tongue. An angry chip appeared on Sting's head.

"WE'RE STAYING!"

"Well, good luck Lu-chan," Levy said.

"I wish your guild luck in the games," Erza said.

"Same to you guys," Lucy smiled.

They exchanged their goodbyes and everyone went their separate ways. The group looked at the mansion.

"This is a story fresh out of a horror film," Rogue said bluntly. A chill ran down Lucy's spine.

"W-What are you saying? It's perfectly safe!" Lucy stuttered. Sting snuck up behind her and leaned in by her ear.

"Boo," he said using a deep scary voice. Lucy shrieked and ran inside the mansion.

"Let's get moving, rookies," Sting said acting like a boss.

They entered the mansion and the doors closed automatically. They didn't see Lucy and one thought went through their minds.

"She got lost."

* * *

**A/N: Wait, did I just do another cliffhanger?! Now I have to update faster again. Anyway, I am super happy. I didn't expect this story to get good reviews, in fact I was thinking of deleting it after the first chapter. Oh well, not possible now. Ah~, haunted house, erm, mansion. I like it :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Who saw Fairy Tail yesterday? O.O WHY YOU NO STAY DAN STRAIGHT?! I swear, I cried last week when Dan left. He was entertaining. Halloween is coming up so don't forget to wear sock and sandals with your candy pants as you trick-or-treat, kids! I'm probably gonna do a Halloween special for this story. Guess what? I recently spoke to Luca and he's gonna be a dark prince for his college Halloween dance! XD Anyway, bye~!**

**Random comment of the day: Oatmeal are you crazy?! **

_**-Luna **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Taurus and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail and my own guild ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

_They entered the mansion and the doors closed automatically. They didn't see Lucy and one thought went through their minds._

"_She got lost."_

* * *

Laxus face palmed. It was too much. First, he had to hug Lucy now he has to save her with some people he doesn't know well.

'_That idiot is going to get a good rant when I find her,' _he noted in his mind.

"Should we split up in three? There are six of us here and it'd be easier to find Lucy-san," Eve asked with a bright smile on his face. The others twitched.

"So energetic," Ren sighed.

"I have my guys right here, have fun," Hibiki said. Ren, Eve, and Hibiki departed. Laxus gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to murder them," he growled. Laxus turned around.

"What?" Sting asked.

"Forget it; let's go," Laxus said. Since the Trimens went down to the basement, they went upstairs.

"We need a name," Sting blurted. Rogue and Laxus gave him the "are-you-a-retard" look. Sting shrugged.

"Well, those three Pega-Idiots are the Trimens, so what are we?" he asked.

"One idiot named Bob, one silent guy named Bob Two, and a cool lightning guy named Laxus," Laxus said with satisfaction.

"We have real names, and I hate the name you just came up with," Sting grunted.

"Does it look like I give two shits about what your names are?" Laxus asked.

"Looks like it to me," Rogue said. Laxus wanted to hit him. Rogue talks at the wrong time.

"Look blondie, it's not like I wanna be here either but your idiot friend got lost," Sting said.

"I know," Laxus sighed, "but we don't need a group name. I'll end up like underwear man if I have one." Sting smirked.

"Alright then."

Rogue was already going up the stairs by the time the blondes finished their small chat. The stairs made a creek as they went up. Sting thought the creeks could make a beat, so he stepped on them multiple times.

'_Mavis, please rescue the poor soul from stupidity,' _Laxus thought as he shook his head. Rogue flicked Sting on his head and continued up the stairs.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

My breathing was heavy. I don't know how long I've been running, but I think I'm lost. I face palmed. Why didn't I think before I started running? It's because of Sting. I'll Lucy Kick him when I meet that idiot again. I looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked. My voice bounced across the walls. I shivered with fear. I heard sniffling and thought it was just my imagination.

"Hello?" I shouted. My voice echoed again. This time I thought my echo sounded pretty good. I heard sniffling again, but saw a small little girl with a boy rubbing her back. There was another boy and girl too, but they was quiet. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. They were still there.

"E-Excuse me," I tapped the little boy's shoulder. He looked at me.

"Please, feed us. We don't like stealing," the boy pleaded.

"You take food from this house?" I asked. Trust me, I found it pretty weird that four little kids were living up here, wherever I am in the mansion. They sort of remind me of Hunter, Yuki, Laxus, and myself. It was sad.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked. The little girl continued sniffing.

"We want to rest as kid souls. We never got to live the lives we wanted. We're hungry, tired, and restless. The three of us want a kid life," the quiet one spoke. Her voice was soft and filled with depression. I looked at the three of them.

"Come on," I said, "I'll see if I can take you guys on an adventure here."

The girl who was crying looked up at me. I smiled at her.

They got up and walked next to me.

"Miss, do you know where you're going?" the second boy asked. I stopped cold and simply forced a smile. I'm completely lost.

* * *

The Trimens were walking together, humming a tune so it wouldn't be too quiet.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for Lucy-chan?" Eve remembered.

"We'll run into her," Hibiki said with a carefree attitude.

* * *

Laxus and Rogue were dealing with a toddler. Sting was whining like a kid. If it wasn't 'My feet hurt!' it was, 'I'm hungry!'

"Shut up already," Laxus massaged his temples. Sting glared at him.

"Someone didn't snuggle enough?" he asked.

"I wish that fan girl would come and shut you up," Laxus returned. Sting and Laxus growled at each other. Rogue sighed.

"I'm interested in someone saving me," he commented.

* * *

Lucy continued to walk with the three mystery kids **(A/N: Reminds me of Mystery Incorporated). **Lucy looked down at them.

'_I'm really lost,' _she thought and sighed. Lucy saw a small light and smiled.

'_Hope!' _

Lucy told the kids to follow her quickly. Lucy ran to that source of light that led to the kitchen. The kids' eyes sparkled and they drooled. Lucy's stomach growled and she blushed with embarrassment. She was also hungry.

"I guess I'll whip you up a sandwich," Lucy went through the refrigerator. Lucy heard footsteps and froze.

"I swore I heard noises here."

"Look, it's Lucy-chan~!" Eve exclaimed. Lucy smiled.

"Hey guys. Thank Mavis I saw you guys. I was getting worried," Lucy sighed with relief.

"Who are these kids?" Hibiki asked.

"What kids?" Ren asked.

"I see them!" Eve cheered. Ren sweat dropped, "Am I hated by kids so much that I can't see them?"

The kids blinked and shrugged. They just thought Ren was sick in the head.

"I found the 'thieves' a few minutes go. They didn't want to steal. They just want to be kids, so I'm taking them on an adventure after we eat," she explained. Lucy started making the sandwiches. "Would you like a sandwich too?"

The Trimens nodded and took a seat by the kids. Ren, who still didn't understand, asked why they left four empty seats.

"He really is hated by kids," Hibiki snickered.

"Be quiet, underwear man," Ren scowled.

* * *

Sting has never seen Rogue without a straight face. Why was he thinking this? Rogue and Laxus were talking to each other. Sting tried everything to make Rogue laugh, so why did Laxus make him laugh? It annoyed him. Sting didn't know why, but he's been annoyed a lot ever since he's been on this mission.

"So, Gajeel," Laxus tried his best to hold his laughter in.

"W-Wait, how long… have you been watching them?" Rogue asked while holding his side.

"Ever since I was expelled I've kept my eye on them, but Gajeel has been booed off stage. Dragneel could probably sing better than him."

Rogue let out a fist of laughter. Sting's eye twitched.

'_This is so annoying!' _Sting yelled in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there. Finished. The next chapter is probably going to be from Erza and Levy. Anyway, I won't be excepting PMs today because I am one of those people who are participating in Gangnam Style vs. Baby. Of course, I love Gangnam Style.**

**Question of the Day: Which one would you root for: Gangnam Style by Psy or Baby by Justin Bieber? **

_**WARNING: If you haven't seen Gangnam Style yet, I recommend you watch it before picking Bieber. Even **__**HETALIA**__** is doing Gangnam Style. :D **_

_**-Luna**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Taurus and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Erza and Levy walked behind Hunter and Yuki. They looked out for robbers or thugs just to get the "royals" to their ball. Erza found it suspicious on how Hunter and Yuki were able to ask three guilds on two different missions. Also, she didn't think it was a good idea to leave the others at that big mansion.

"U-Um… did you know Lu-chan as a little kid?" Levy asked, breaking the silence. Levy was interested in Lucy's childhood friends – if the blonde girl had any.

"Lucy-chan was known through rich families after her mama passed away. It spread quickly and lots came to the funeral, including Hunter and I. Lucy-chan wanted to have time with her mama alone as well and we respected that," Yuki explained.

"Where _is _your mother exactly?" Erza raised an eyebrow. The two hesitated to answer at first, but Hunter spoke up.

"She disappeared after Lucy-san's mother passed and we don't know where she is currently. Our father has been on multiple business trips since our mother's disappearance, so we don't eat or do fun things too much," Hunter answered.

"Both of their fathers were workaholics," Levy said. Erza nodded, signaling that she understood.

"How long will it be until we arrive to our destination?" Yuki asked.

"Less than five hours," Erza bluntly answered.

* * *

"This is pissing me off. Where the hell is that idiot?" Laxus growled as he stomped around the mansion. Sting laughed with amusement and Rogue just simply fixed his clothing. Laxus had this feeling that was gripping on his heart when Lucy wasn't around. He figured it was just that he was used to her constant yelling, ranting, and enthusiasm. It's been annoying him since she got lost.

"Love," Rogue suddenly told him. Sting gave Rogue a confused look. It was abnormal for Rogue, of all people, to talk about love. Rouge continued his explanation to Laxus.

"You love the girl. I could use my dragon's hearing to hear your heart beating rapidly and the thoughts that go through your head, 'Where is she?'" he air quoted the last three words. Laxus didn't understand what Rogue was talking about at first. It took him a while to understand he was talking about loving Lucy. He scowled.

"Shut up. I don't love her."

"Dense," Rogue rolled his eyes. Laxus narrowed his eyes at Rogue.

'_It feels like I'm arguing with my emotions,' _Laxus sighed.

* * *

Lucy finished making sandwiches and enjoyed them. Ren sighed with each bite he took.

"What's your problem?" Hibiki asked.

"Kids hate me," he sighed again. Eve blinked and took a bite out of his sandwich. The boy that was comforting the crying girl earlier got up and sat next to Lucy.

"Is there something wrong with your sandwich er…?"

"Hunter."

"I should have known," Lucy muttered to herself. "There's nothing wrong with it. I just wanted to sit next to you."

"Womanizer," Hibiki growled under his breath.

"Leave her alone kid," the other boy said.

"That's Laxus," Lucy nodded to herself.

"Stop telling me what to do! I wanna sit near Lucy-koi*! _(-koi can be referred to as 'love' in Japanese)" _Little Hunter whined.

Hibiki and Eve choked on their sandwiches. The one word kept repeating in their minds. Ren was too busy worried about why kids hate him so much. He'll never let go of that emptiness he feels because of kids' 'hatred' towards him.

"She's too old to be your love!" Little Laxus snapped. Lucy sweat dropped.

'_I'm not that old,' _she thought. Lucy was trying to calm them down. The two other girls watched with amusement and laughed at little things that happened. They found it entertaining. Something fell and the sound of the drop echoed through the room. Everyone froze and Lucy heard footsteps again.

"This house is fit for an adventure," Eve beamed. Ren face palmed.

"Not the time, Eve."

'_I already said it wasn't love, Rogue. Quit bugging me with those big sentences your using,' a familiar deep voice sighed. _

'_Laxus Dreyar loves Lucy Heartifilia,' another voice said. _

'_I don't get why you're so into this, Rogue." _

"He…"

"Loves…"

"ME?!" Lucy shrieked.

* * *

It was quiet again as Erza and her group walked. The only sounds that were heard were the crunching of leaves against the bottom of their shoes. Levy kept her mouth shut after hearing some similarity between Lucy, Yuki, and Hunter. It was a little weird.

"Why isn't Lucy in Fairy Tail?" Hunter asked. Erza and Levy exchanged a look.

"She left," Erza said slowly.

"Why?"

"We…didn't treat her like a good nakama."

"I don't blame her," Hunter said with a mocking tone. Erza clenched her teeth. Hunter was making Erza (a.k.a the Titania) upset.

"It seems like Laxus-san cared about her more too," he added.

"LAXUS DIDN'T EVEN KNOW LUCY WELL!" Erza yelled. Yuki and Levy tip-toed to the back, just to save themselves from injuries.

"Laxus didn't know Lucy until he went against the guild," Erza lowered her voice.

"They seem like best of friends when they were cuddling in the hole," Hunter chuckled.

"They told me it was for heat."

"What if they just wanted to do it?"

"I-I think you're angering Erza-sama," Yuki stuttered. Levy nodded with agreement.

Erza clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and sighed.

"Just a few more hours…"

* * *

"Laxus…"

"Loves…"

"Lucy-chan…"

The Trimens kept repeating it over and over until Lucy processed it in their minds.

"That's impossible guys," Lucy scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"There she is," Sting sighed. Lucy froze stiff. Her nerves took over her body and the Trimens decided to watch the "mystery" kids until she's moving again.

"She must've heard me," Rogue said with a monotone. Laxus face palmed.

"Oi, blondie," Laxus waved his hand in front of Lucy.

"Take off her clothes and see if she moves then," Sting snickered.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lucy yelled.

.

.

.

"A-A-A-Anyway, I'm t-taking these f-four on an a-adventure," Lucy stuttered. She walked like the Nutcracker over to the kids.

"Rogue was messing around. Stop acting like a dumbass," Laxus hit her head.

"Stop cussing in front of innocent kids," Ren added with a sigh.

"Lucy-koi, hurry up!" Little Hunter whined.

"Competition," Sting wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Laxus.

"Don't you like her too?" Rogue asked. Sting froze and slowly faced his friend.

"Lucy-chan is popular~!" Eve sang as he jumped around the room.

"He… likes… me…" Lucy repeated. Hibiki panicked as something that resembled a soul came out of Lucy's mouth. Sting and Laxus were yelling at Rogue for saying nonsense. Rogue just stood there with a blank face. Ren was taking care of the kids and trying to explain that _'dumbass' _wasn't a word to be repeated.

'_Two people like me,' _Lucy thought as her soul was trying to be recovered. _'Mama and Papa, what should I do now?'_

* * *

**SUCH A LATE UPDATE I will be updating Just Because: The After Story later on today. GUESS WUT? :D Comic-Con was in New York so I got to go this year~! My best buddies and I pretty much brought Vocaloid Plushies, posters, and I brought a Hetalia phone case. I got super lucky. We didn't cosplay or anything though. Then, Luca sent me a picture of him in his dark prince costume yesterday … I have to admit, he looked well in it, but a bunch of girls in the background ruined the picture. *sigh***

**-Luna **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Taurus and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail and America ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Erza was obviously annoyed by Hunter. There really was _no _way to hide it. Every time he would open his mouth, Erza would punch a tree trunk.

"Poor tree," Levy shuttered. Yuki nodded will agreement. The two found it scary how Hunter could even open his mouth to talk to Erza. Yuki feared for her brother's life. Who knows when Erza could snap and punch Hunter, send him flying, and act like everything is okay? Levy prayed for Hunter the most. She guessed south of Magnolia haven't heard on how powerful Erza was. She was worse than a monster. Levy found it very surprising that she didn't re-equip yet. If it was Natsu, she would have absolutely NO tolerance.

'_I'll still pray for Hunter,' _Levy thought. It didn't take long to get to their destination. They gave Levy and Erza 600,000 jewels and the two were on their way back to the guild to tell them they saw Lucy.

* * *

"FIX YOUR POSTION!" Sting yelled as he stepped on Lucy's back. "These kids are doing better than you."

"Why he acting so cold towards Lucy-chan?" Eve whispered to Rogue.

"Cause he likes her," Rogue answered.

"I said fix it!" Sting stepped on Lucy's back harder. She yelped and fell. The kids got up and helped her.

"Her back is bleeding," Eve pointed out. "Ah…ha, ha, we should go kids," Hibiki said sheepishly. Lucy stretched her arm so she could feel if what Eve said was true. And it was. She was enraged right now. Her back was killing her and now she was bleeding. Sting's face changed to a worried expression and he tried to talk to Lucy. He extended his hand to touch her shoulder.

"H-Hey, I didn't mean to…" Lucy slapped his hand away and faced him with a dangerous expression.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

The kids let out a half of a scared expression. The other half was wasted on admiring how cool Lucy looked at the moment.

"I'm gonna look for a bathroom. Trimens, Rogue, and Laxus watch the kids," Lucy commanded. Laxus was about to open his mouth, but thought it over. Lucy looked hurt and really scary. Plus, he didn't wanna hear her ranting.

'_Is she gonna be alright though?' _Laxus and Sting thought.

* * *

**Lucy's Point-of-View**

I wanted to scream when he stepped on my back, but I need to get stronger. E-Erza wouldn't find this so… painful. The mansion had a little bit of light. Enough light to lead me to the bathroom. I closed the door and stripped my blood-stained shirt off. My back hurts a lot. I did feel pretty strong after snapping at Sting. I giggled to myself. I turned on the shower and soaked my shirt first. I pouted. I loved this shirt for an unknown reason.

The next thing I did was use the extendable shower head and soaked my back. It felt really good, like a massage. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled while trying to keep the water beating onto my sore back.

"Laxus, you idiot."

"W-W-Wait!" I dropped the shower head and water splashed on the floor. I clumsily slipped on the water like one of those shows on the lacrima. Laxus opened the door and wolf-whistled with a smirk on his face.

"Somebody was stripping," he teased. He helped me up and I covered my bra.

"G-Get out!" I squeaked. Laxus snickered.

"I guess I should since you don't seem to want a towel," he said. I glared at him. He held the towel in front of my face and I grabbed it stubbornly. I tried to dry my back off, but it hurt too much.

"You're doing it wrong."

"It hurts."

"Give me the shower head, blondie."

"You're blonde too," I said. He took the shower head and told me to sit in the shower. "All my clothes would get wet."

"You have that little suitcase. Get in already," he growled. I slowly got in to make sure I wouldn't slip in the shower. I sat down and he started to clean some left over blood on my back.

"How the hell did you get some blood at the ends of your hair?" Laxus asked as he wet my head. I kept my eyes closed and answered him.

"I don't know. Sheesh."

"You're really careless." I puffed my cheeks. I'm not careless. My room was nicely organized and all until my old team comes to wreck it.

A few minutes later, Laxus told me to get out of the shower and he dried my hair. How does he know so much about hair anyway? I mean, he has hair, but I usually expect men to use bar soap just because they could be nasty. He dried my back and it didn't hurt too much. I flinched at some parts and he would yell at me.

"I'll get your clothes."

"Wait, why are you helping me so much?" He shrugged.

"I just like you, I guess… as a friend and stuff."

He closed the door and I had a mini heart-attack. Would Mira consider that as a confession? Well, he said the word friend, but it DID take him a while to say that. This was frustrating. I wanna write a letter to Mira after I finish this mission. A few minutes later I heard a knock again. I figured it was Laxus so I walked over to the door. My wet clothes stuck to my body like magnets as I walked. I opened the door and almost let out a scream. I quickly closed it.'

"W-What?!" I yelled.

"I need to talk to you." Is it just me, or whenever those six words are said to somebody, a chill runs down their spines? I carefully opened the door and Sting just barged in like it was his home. I covered my bra and sat on the floor. He sat in front of me. I pretty much looked the other way because I just didn't feel like making eye contact with him.

"Look, I didn't mean to step on your back that hard," Sting said.

"Whatever," I muttered. "Can you at least look at me while I talk to you? I'm trying to say sorry."

"I don't want it."

"Why are you acting so stubborn?"

"Well, first you made me bleed, second I am in wet clothes and my freaking bra, three I'm still waiting on Laxus for a change of clothes, and finally I just wanna finish this mission and have Blue Pegasus plus Laxus train me for the games," I answered. Sting looked at me. That stare was looking through my soul. It was really freaky. Sighing, I got up.

"I'm going to go look for Laxus."

"Do you like him or something?" Sting suddenly asked. I didn't even know the answer to that question. I gave up on love after Natsu.

'_Sting likes her…' _That's why he was asking.

'_Laxus Dreyar likes Lucy Heartifilia…' _Laxus likes me too.

"I don't know," I finally answered. Sting got up and opened the door. He shut it and left me dumbfounded. Is he upset that I don't know? I should be upset right now. Love is complicated just like Levy said. She told me to choose somebody too. Levy tells me a lot of things that help, but her advice on love didn't help me at all. Laxus came in at threw my clothes at my face.

"Hurry up. We finished our mission. The play-boys did well on giving those kids an adventure and the kids were satisfied. We found this on the floor," he said. He handed me an envelope that was labeled, "To: Lucy". I opened it and a key fell out.

_This key is very special to your mother and my wife as well. They told me that this was the key of a snow celestial spirit named Himice. Learn how to use it and summon Himice when you're in need. Layla and Jude would be proud of you, Lucy Heartifilia._

_~Father of Hunter and Yuki_

"A celestial key?" I held it up and examined it. I also noticed Hunter and Yuki's papa didn't give me his name. I shrug it off and Laxus closed the door so I can change.

'_Himice, celestial spirit of the ice, huh?' _I thought as I threw on my regular white and blue top. I put on my blue skirt and used my belt to hold all my celestial keys. I added Himice to the belt and smiled a little. I put on my black boots. I couldn't wait to meet Himice and what gender he or she was. I found my way back to the kitchen and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Of course I knew Sting and Rogue were leaving after this. Then, I see them again at the games… plus Fairy Tail. I was ready to train hard now, and learn to master Himice.

**Author's Corner~**

**Sorry minna for the late update. I had to post this just in case Sandy hits New York badly. -3- Hurricanes suck. Anyway, after Gentle lightning I'll be doing a NaLu fanfiction and blah, blah, blah. I don't think I'll be doing a Halloween special. My short hair turned long, wearing contacts, and braces are gone, but at least I still have my hat, skateboard, and writing skills. YUSH. I have a Flame Prince fanfiction on my deviantART account. Find the link in my profile!**

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

**Lucy POV**

Himice was quite handsome actually. He had snowflake colored hair and a weird butler attire, but all blue. His eyes were white. I could have sworn Master Bob say something seductive creepy, but I shrugged it off.

"I'm guessing your Lucy," Himice spoke. His voice reminded me of Laxus's voice- deep and gives me chills.

"Lucy Heartifilia, nice to meet you, Himice," I said with a small smile.

"He looks cooler than Hibiki!" Eve's eyes sparkled with admiration. Hibiki flinched.

"My heart hurts," Hibiki pouted. I giggled.

"Since you'll be training with ice guy here, I'm going inside the guild," Laxus said. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked in the guild.

"He seems jealous," Ren snickered.

"I feel hated…" Hibiki muttered as he walked in the guild. Ren growled. "Now I have to cheer him up."

"Himice-sama, teach me too!" Eve exclaimed. Himice chuckled. "Very well."


	10. Halloween Special

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Taurus and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail and more ideas ^^**

* * *

**-HALLOWEEN SPECIAL-**

**NORMAL POV **

It was at least nine at night when Laxus jumped on Lucy's bed. He almost jumped on her leg too. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes lazily.

"Nani? It's not morning, so I'm not doing push-ups," Lucy yawned. Laxus smiled the same smiled Natsu gave her.

'_Why is he so excited?' _

"Remember this morning I told you happy Halloween?" Laxus asked. Lucy nodded slowly.

"Get dressed," Laxus got off of Lucy bed and ran downstairs to the main part of the guild. Lucy sighed and threw comfortable clothes on. She's never felt so tired in her life. Lucy dragged her feet and went downstairs where Laxus was waiting.

"What do you want?" She coldly asked.

"Come on. We're going out," Laxus said. Lucy snapped out of her sleep and almost yelled. Laxus covered her mouth.

"Shush. Let's go," he said. He grabbed her hand and ran out the guild.

* * *

Lucy felt uncomfortable at the moment. Why? Laxus was taking her somewhere at nine at night, not to mention her interrupted a dream that she was trying to remember. Lucy heard a howl and jumped.

"Scared?" Laxus asked with a teasing smirk. "Shut up. I'm not scared."

Another howl was heard and Lucy gulped. "Face it, you're scared."

"I am not scared!" Lucy protested. Laxus shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pants pocket. A few minutes later, Laxus stopped in front of a scary looking house. A sign that said 'Keep Out!' was seen and Laxus kicked it.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Lucy yelled as she waved her arms.

"It's Halloween! Don't you wanna go in a haunted house?"

"H-H-H-Haunted?" Lucy stuttered.

"Unless you wanna stay here by yourself," Laxus was already walking inside the house. Lucy heard another howl and with an 'EEP!' ran inside with Laxus. The doors shut behind them and Laxus rolled his eyes.

"So scary," he said with a sarcastic tone. Lucy walked next to Laxus. Her heart was beating from two things. She was scared and alone with Laxus in a haunted house.

"Still scared?" Laxus asked while looking down at Lucy. She looked up at him with a baby face and nodded. Laxus looked away and scratched his cheek.

"What if it's haunted?" Lucy asked Laxus.

"There is no such thing as ghosts," Laxus grunted. Lucy was still scared. Laxus sighed.

"I should have never taken you. You probably peed already," he snorted.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Lucy yelled. Laxus chuckled. Lucy puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. Laxus opened a door and Lucy smiled.

"There are so many books!" She ran past Laxus and started looking at them. Her smiled suddenly turned into a frown. Laxus walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asked.

"All these books are based on a ghost legend, Akasuki Kouno," Lucy explained. Laxus snorted. "It's obviously a fake."

Lucy opened it and started to read through, "Akasuki Kouno was famous for her magic abilities. One day, she became insane because of her power and ended up killing herself in front of her husband. She told her husband to stay out, because if anyone steps in her property, she will kill them. This sounds pretty real Laxus. I've heard more about her. Can we please go back to the guild?"

"F-A-K-E! Akasuki Kouno was famous for her magic and was murdered by someone who was jealous," Laxus said with a-matter-of-fact tone.

"That's what they want people to believe!" Lucy said. Laxus sighed. "Someone is a bit paranoid if you ask me."

"I am not paranoid! Look at the book, Laxus," Lucy pushed the book in his face.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. If you wanna believe that," Laxus said. Lucy and Laxus continued to walk around the so-called haunted house. Lucy was clinging to Laxus ever since she saw that book about Akasuki Kouno. Laxus kept on walking even though Lucy wanted to back to the guild and sleep badly.

"Can we go home now?"

'_Who dares to enter my home?' _Lucy 'eeped!' and clung to Laxus even more.

"Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartifilia, got a problem ghost lady's husband?" Laxus said calmly. Lucy sobbed. "I'm going to get killed. I haven't done anything wrong. Baka Laxus was the one who brought me here."

'_Silence. Come to the second floor and enter the third room on the left.'_

Laxus shrugged and continued to walk. When Lucy wasn't following him anymore, he walked back, picked her up, and started to walk again. Lucy was too afraid to yell at Laxus. He walked to the destination and opened the door.

"She got scared?"

"You know damn well she got scared. Nice job, Sting." Lucy shot up and glared at the two.

"BAKAS!" She yelled and chased the two blonde boys around the room.

"Happy Halloween!" Sting said.

"Oh don't give me that!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

**Happy Halloween minna. I'm going to post this on my deviantART account and don't forget to read my Flame Prince fanfiction contest entry on my deviantART pages as well.**

**Happy Halloween again. Luca called today and told me to say he says Happy Halloween as well. He's a Dark Prince at his college Halloween dance. Anyway, have fun everyone! **

**-Luna**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Taurus and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail and more ideas ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

*****Please re-read chapter nine if you do not remember the events that occurred. Arigato gozaimasu~! *** Also thank you for 100 reviews! *****

Lucy found a train station by the mansion. Sting and Rogue did not enjoy the sound of the word 'train'. Sting was the person who showed his disgust from that word the most. Lucy giggled silently. Laxus looked at her. She seemed better than when he had to help her in the bathroom. He sighed.

"It's so pretty in the sun," Eve beamed. Lucy examined her new key and the sun's rays reflected on the key making its silver turn to a crystal blue. Lucy smiled brightly.

"I want to master Himice really bad," she said. Lucy smirked at Sting. "I wish the _train _would come faster." Sting held his hand to his mouth and glared at Lucy. The Trimens and Lucy snickered. Laxus rolled his eyes and placed his headphones on.

'**The train heading north of Magnolia is ready to board. I repeat the train heading north of Magnolia is ready to board.'**

"I'm gonna die," Sting muttered as he went on the train. Rogue and the others boarded with him. Sting and Rogue sat by the window by themselves. Behind them were the Trimens who kept repeating the word 'train' repeatedly. Finally, Lucy and Laxus sat next to each other behind the Trimens. Lucy took a book out of her little suitcase before placing it on the seat across. The train started to move. Sting and Rogue automatically stuck their heads out the window while the Trimens sang about trains. To Lucy's annoyance, Laxus put his heavy-metal music louder to block out the Trimens' (horrible) singing. Lucy tried to read but ended up closing her book and poking Laxus's cheek, just because he was there to annoy.

Lucy swore she saw him flinch with annoyance. It just made Lucy poke his cheeks even more. After twenty seconds, Laxus grabbed her figure and opened one of his eyes.

"What?"

"Hi~!" Laxus glared at her. "You're annoying."

Lucy sighed and slid down on the seat. Laxus looked at her. "You're music was too loud so I couldn't read my book."

"That's nice." An angry chip appeared on her forehead. "So, can you turn it down?"

"No thanks." Lucy growled and poked his cheeks rapidly. Laxus's eyebrow twitched. He growled and turned his music down.

"Arigato!" Lucy opened her book and started reading again. A few minutes later, sleep took over her and she fell on Laxus's shoulder. He was also asleep. Some girls were coming back from the train's bathroom and saw the two.

"That's cute," one girl squealed. Another one took out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Mirajane-sama would love this picture! Isn't the blonde girl from Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah! She's going to love this picture!" The three girls looked at Laxus and Lucy one more time before going back to their seats.

* * *

Sting and Rogue ran off the train. Rogue coughed and straightened his posture, acting like nothing happened. Sting on the other hand started to chase the Trimens in a circle for laughing at him and Rogue. Laxus and Lucy were the last to get off the train, for they just woke up. (A/N: Narrator voice XD) They avoided eye-contact because it was embarrassing to find out they looked like a couple because of the way they were seated.

"What's wrong with you? Not that I'm interested or anything," Rogue said, walking to the two.

"N-Nothing at all," Lucy stuttered.

"M-My dignity…" Laxus muttered. Rogue gave them a questioning look. He shrugged and pulled on Sting's collar so he would stop chasing Hibiki and the others.

"We are making our leave," Rogue said.

"So fancy," Eve said waving his hands. Sting sighed.

"I'll get you in the games," he growled. The Trimens rolled their eyes. I was like they were triplets.

"Scary," Laxus and Lucy said at the same time. They looked at each other and looked away with embarrassment. Hibiki gave Lucy a look.

"My, my, is it just me or Mirajane comes to mind?" Hibiki asked. Lucy puffed her cheeks.

"I'm going back!" She stomped off, getting the head start back to Blue Pegasus.

"I figured it out!" Sting slammed his fist into his palm. The boys looked at him.

"I can call you idiots ponies!" He said. Rogue grabbed Sting's collar again and started to walk home, dragging him with him.

"Ponies are cool," Eve suddenly announced. The boys sighed and started walking back to Blue Pegasus. Eve quickly caught up.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I was already at the guild, outside with Master Bob and summoned Himice. The others arrived and watched the male poof in mid-air. Himice was quite handsome actually. He had snowflake colored hair and a weird butler attire, but all blue. His eyes were white. I could have sworn Master Bob say something seductive creepy, but I shrugged it off.

"I'm guessing your Lucy," Himice spoke. His voice reminded me of Laxus's voice- deep and gives me chills.

"Lucy Heartifilia, nice to meet you, Himice," I said with a small smile.

"He looks cooler than Hibiki!" Eve's eyes sparkled with admiration. Hibiki flinched.

"My heart hurts," Hibiki pouted. I giggled.

"Since you'll be training with ice guy here, I'm going inside the guild," Laxus said. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked in the guild.

"He seems jealous," Ren snickered.

"I feel hated…" Hibiki muttered as he walked in the guild. Ren growled. "Now I have to cheer him up."

"Himice-sama, teach me too!" Eve exclaimed. Himice chuckled. "Very well." Eve looked at me with a bright smile.

"Iceberg, split," Himice simply said.

Eve and I looked at each other with a confused look before two icebergs came down from Mavis-knows-where and almost killed us.

"HIMICE!" I yelled, placing my hand where my heart was.

"I think I'll drop out of this training," Eve said as he ran inside. I sweat dropped.

"Sorry, princess. I'll explain the four types of magic you can learn in the period of time you have left. Iceberg summons obviously icebergs. If your opponent is quick like you, they can dodge. It would take at least four days to master." I nodded, telling him I understood and to continue.

"Next is ice-make mage. It takes a week to learn, since there are many forms ice can make. Of course, you should know you need to be adapted to the cold."

"One of my ex-friends did ice-make magic, so I understand a little."

"The third type of magic, is just summoning me to help you use your ice mage. We could do a unison raid and the opponent would be easier to defeat. This would take two days. The last magic is just being able to make ice figures by thinking. Basically, this magic is easier to use if you are trying to do a sneak attack. This takes two weeks because it is so advanced. In total, the training is three weeks and six days."

"And I have a month," I muttered.

"Shall we begin?"

I nodded and smiled. I was ready to train.

* * *

***Still Lucy Point-of-View***

It was two week into training and I've adapted to the cold easily. I mastered Iceberg and ice-make magic. I was currently in the process of learning unison raid with Himice. Finally, I haven't been able to write to Fairy Tail at all. My appearance changed as well. My blonde hair reaches the middle of my back and my eyes were two different colors. My right was a dark blue while the left was a crystal blue. Himice found it weird, but I didn't mind. Today, Master Bob was at a meeting with the other masters, so training was off. The Trimens decided to go shopping to get a new suit for the games. I needed new clothes too. My eyes didn't work with my usual outfit.

"Oi, blondie, you're gonna stay in the guild all day?" Laxus asked. He took a seat across from me and I stuffed a waffle in my mouth.

"I'm going to get a new outfit," I said as I chewed the waffle. He grabbed the syrup and drowned his waffles. I felt bad for them even though they weren't alive. What type of mage drowns innocent waffles?! (A/N: If I was a mage, I'd be the drown-the-waffles type)

"Sounds girl-y," Laxus growled.

"I didn't say you had to come," I said. I looked up and in and stuffed my final waffle into my mouth.

"I don't wanna stay here," he said. I shrugged.

"You're gonna carry my bags then." He shrugged and got up. He used his jacket sleeve to wipe the syrup off of the side of his mouth. "Let's go."

I sighed and got up. We exited the guild and walked further into the main part of Magnolia. I call it, "Shopping Heaven." I walked in front of Laxus, looking for a good shopping spot.

"Look! That's the guy from Sorcerer Weekly!" one girl squealed. I turned around and saw a bunch of girls crowding Laxus.

"Where's Lucy Heartifilia?" one of the girls asked.

"Right there," he pointed at me, even though I was making signals for him not to!

"She looks so different. Where's your Fairy Tail mark?" another girl asked me.

"I-I'm a member of B-Blue Pegasus," I stuttered. "Laxus-kun too?" I nodded. The girl cupped her cheeks.

"Ah~, boyfriend and girlfriend. Have you seen the cover of Sorcerer Weekly yet?" I shook my head no and the girl showed me the cover. I gasped and threw it at Laxus.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Laxus yelled. I growled at him.

**Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartifilia, the newest couple of Magnolia?!**

**Resources say that these two were caught sleeping together**

**On a train ride! Beginning of a new relationship? **

That's what the cover read. Laxus was fuming. I was just frozen. Where did that picture come from? It was a big accident that happened two weeks ago.

"How long has this been the cover?" I asked.

"Eh, one week I think," the girls answered.

I turned around and started walking to go shopping. Laxus should be alright with the stupid fan girls. I entered a small shop and automatically got trampled by employees.

"Lucy-sama is here in our store! What would you like?" a peppy employee asked.

"E-Eh?"

"Everything is free for you. Magnolia's Sorcerer Weekly has put you in fame!"

'_Free things for me? Free sounds good, but Laxus is going to ruin me getting things for free. M-Maybe we'll act… just for free things.'_

I smiled. "Yup! It's officially, Laxus and I are… uh, yeah. Can I have an outfit that can match my eye color?" I asked. I am only doing this for free things.

"OI! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME!" Laxus yelled. I covered his mouth and dragged him in a dressing room.

"Please, I love free things," I begged. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can get free things because of this! Free things, Laxus. F-R-E.." He covered my mouth.

"Isn't that nice? This magazine is suggesting that we are D-A-T-I-N-G!" I made a baby face.

"Don't you like me?" He scratched his cheek. I never forgot about the somewhat confession he gave me. He and Sting confessed. I actually don't mind. Laxus and I have gotten along pretty well.

.

.

.

Baka Lucy! What am I thinking? Laxus and I as a couple? I don't even think he like-likes me anymore.

"Fine. Only fake. Once you get your free clothes, we're done," he said. My eyes probably had sparkles in them.

"Arigato,Laxus!" I hugged him and we fell out the dressing room, only to be greeted by squeals.

"They are dating!"

'_What I thought earlier… do I actually like Laxus?' _I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Lucy…Lucy… Lucy… *shakes head* Anywho, I'll be doing updates every Friday now. There's going to be more LaLu action and it's going to be about the games in the next chapter. :3**

**-Luna **


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Taurus and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail and more ideas ^^**

* * *

**LUCY POV**

The games came quicker than I thought and I mastered everything Himice wanted to teach me. It gave my spirits a power-up too. Last week was a bit crazy as well. I am still fake dating Laxus, but after the games it's good-bye. Speaking truthfully, it was fun running around with Laxus and I didn't want it to end, but good things have to end. I've learned that lesson a month ago. The Trimens, Laxus and I were just walking around the town until midnight came just like last year. There were more flowers and Laxus bought me some. The Trimens told us that they were going to flirt, so we'd meet them at our "hotel." It ended up being Laxus and me strolling through a city. The flower necklaces were really pretty and I tossed a bunch of them at Laxus. I put some on myself and took a picture. He actually smiled in it. If he smiled more, I think he'd be more likeable. We saw Sting and Rogue as well. Sting wanted to see how much I improved, but I just showed him my spirits. My ice magic should be kept secret until I have to go against Fairy Tail. I expect them to go easy, since I didn't want to change my name for the games.

"Oi, blondie, you're smile is scaring me," Laxus grunted as he ruffled my hair. I think Laxus has become a bit fond of me. He stopped calling me blondie a few times and he smiles more—more like forces a smile.

"No! I don't scare little kids away when I smile," I protested. He grunted.

"Lucy-chan, Laxus, it's time for us to go!" Eve tugged my sleeve. I smiled and nodded.

"Give a warm welcome to Blue Pegasus! We have Hibiki Lates, Ever Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki!" The Trimens went out, automatically blowing kisses to girls that they find attractive. "Wait… we have two new members. My, my, what a twist. The two _previous _Fairy Tail members, Lucy Heartfilia and Laxus Dreyar!" The crowd gasped as Laxus and I entered the arena. Laxus stood there with his hands crossed and I sighed.

"According to Sorcerer Weekly, those two are going out," the pumpkin man spoke with a sly smile. "Kiss."

Laxus and I looked at each other. The crowd started chanting 'kiss' over and over again. We gave each other worried glances. I wasn't really dating him. It was all a game, but I really want free stuff. My thoughts were interrupted when Laxus suddenly kissed me. He didn't try anything that I wouldn't appreciate, so I thank him mentally. The crowd wolf-whistled and we broke apart. I could tell I was blushing. At the corner of my eye, I could see Makarov with his jaw dropped. Laxus growled. "Next was Sabertooth who is ready to regain their loss from last year's game!"

Like last year, Sabertooth received cheers and Sting pumped his fists in the air.

"Finally, we have Fiore's number one guild, Fairy Tail!"

The crowd wouldn't calm down after that sentence. If only they knew what happened to me. If only they knew what went on, Fairy Tail wouldn't be getting cheers. Laxus patted my head.

"We'll get 'em. You're whole body is shaking, calm down."

"It'll be okay! We're gonna win!" Eve cheered. Hibiki and Ren sent me a smile. I couldn't help but smile myself. They've been here for a month now. I forgot how it was to be a mage of Fairy Tail. After the games, I'm staying. I'm staying with Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and hopefully Laxus. I nodded my head.

"The first event this year will be one-on-one battles, requested by our audience. That's right! We organized our battles by the audiences' votes. That means partners, events, and even bonus rounds were voted by them!" the pumpkin man announced.

"That's retarded," Laxus snarled. Hibiki and the others snickered, including me.

"First battle, Sabertooth versus Blue Pegasus was wanted this year. Fairy Tail was the second choice though. Now, our guest Jason from Sorcerer Weekly shall announce the two competitors," pumpkin man said.

"Cool, cool, cool! Jason here and representing Sabertooth shall be Sting Eucliffe. Sting Eucliffe was mostly chosen by girls due to his body features. Representing Blue Pegasus shall be Lucy Heartfilia. The audience wondered why her eye colors were different and thought it was due to incredible magic power!" Jason announced.

"That's not fair," Eve pouted. "I'll go. Sting seems a bit eager to start," I said. He was already in the center of the arena, with a cocky smirk on his face. I walked in the center and faced him with my arm crossed.

"There are _no _restrictions on magic power being used," Jason continued. "This is going to be a cool battle!"

"And so, Eucliffe versus Heartfilia, start!"

Sting automatically used his white dragon's war which I easily dodged.

"Don't get too cocky now. You of all people should know I improved," I laughed. Sting flinched with annoyance.

"My turn. Ice make, cannon!" Sting thought I was going to blast him, so he was ready to dodge. I threw the cannon and he barely dodged it.

"She's now using ice make magic! Cool!" Jason gave the play-by-play.

"White Dragon Punch!" He tried to punch me but I caught his fist when it was one second away from my jaw. "What the fuck?!"

"I told you I improved." I decided to freeze his fist so I'd have enough time to summon Himice. He appeared with a poof and saw Sting, childishly, trying to remove the ice from his fist.

"That's the guy from before," Himice said. I nodded. "But not now, I need you to do a unison raid with me." Himice nodded and we intertwined our fingers. We closed our eyes. Himice started off the usual chanting. (Teehee, chanting)

"Snow forms into the beautiful ice that we currently need," he started.

"Grant us the power to create," I ended. Our eyes opened slowly and I heard the crowd gasp.

"Their eyes are as white as the sun!" Jason said.

"Unison Raid, Snow Dragon's Brilliant Roar!" I knew it should be powerful enough to declare me winner, but my vision was blurry. Himice warned me about over-doing unison raids, but I had my reasons.

"Lucy!"

"Winner, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Hey! What the hell? Wake up!" Laxus yelled.

"She's awake, just resting. Please try not to shake her so aggressively, that will just make her resting longer," Himice said. He disappeared with a poof. Geez, my head hurts even with my eyes closed. Then again, I am sort of awake.

"Is she gonna be able to do the next battle?" I heard the pumpkin man asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ren yelled.

"The next battle of course! The audience wants her to go against Natsu Dragneel!"

"There's no fucking way she could!" Laxus yelled.

"I'll do it."

"Your eyes are still closed, Lucy-chan!" Eve said with a worried tone. "Just give me ten minutes to regain, please. Let me do it. I need to go against Natsu for my own personal reasons." Laxus sighed, some of his hot breath beating against my face.

"Fine," he grunted, "but you're going to the infirmary first."

"Alright folks! Heartfilia shall be going against Dragneel! Ten minute break!" Pumpkin man said. I felt myself being picked up.

"Just don't get yourself killed," Laxus muttered. "I won't."

* * *

_**I have an announcement to make. I wanted to do another fanfiction after this, and I'm trying to figure out what couple I should do. So, I am doing yet another poll in my profile. The opinions are:**_

_**Sting x Lucy**_

_**Rogue x Lucy**_

_**Gray x Lucy**_

_**Natsu x Lucy **_

_**Dan x Lucy (Yush… I like this pairing) **_

_***** For Guests who want to vote, please have a substitute name in your review and tell me the pairing. If it says: **_

_**Guest**_

_**-Vote**_

_**Instead of:**_

_**-RandomNameHere-**_

_**-Vote**_

_**It will NOT be counted. I need to make sure the guests vote ONCE or it will not be fair at all. And please, don't put the sub name as randomnamehere… it was an example. xD I was listening to Wa Wa World Ondo while doing this, so it's a bit rushed. Also, please refrain from sending me PMs based on how the story is going to end. Thanks. AIYAH! **_

_**-Luna **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Taurus and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail and more ideas ^^**

* * *

**LUCY POV **

My eyes were opened five minutes later and Laxus was staring at me. It was a bit uncomfortable.

"How 'ya feelin'?" He asked. Laxus ran his fingers through my hair as I answered. It felt so relaxing, but it has to end soon.

"Better," I smiled. He sighed. "What?"

"Just…nothing. You need to get ready for your battle with Dragneel." He stopped stroking my hair and got up. "He's a bit strong, since I know from experience. Dodge all his roars and use your spirits and whips. Ice would probably have no effect unless you're using that trick."

"Thanks."

He exited the infirmary and I slowly got up from the healing bed. There was a small mirror, so I took the time I had to braid my long, blonde hair. My mom never liked to braid my hair, but I needed to. This was going to be a long battle. I saw a katana by the mirror with a note.

_Dear Lucy,_

_ Sting I thought it'd be better when you fight Natsu if you used my katana. If you were going with that whip, you should be fine. _

_ Rogue _

I giggled. Sting's name was crossed out, most-likely by force. I finished braiding my hair and grabbed the katana.

"Lucy Heartfilia, two minutes until the battle!" the loud speakers projected Pumpkin Man's voice. I walked down the halls and entered the arena with a determined look.

"Where'd you get that?!" Eve asked, looking at Rogue's katana.

"It was a small gift for battle." Eve looked confused, but soon understood what I met.

"Okay! Heartfilia has regained her strength and is ready for battle! Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, please enter the center of the arena!" Pumpkin Man announced. I walked to the center and Natsu did as well. We looked at each other and his face seemed dangerous. I placed Rogue's katana in front of Natsu's face, showing him I wasn't ready to lose.

"Ready, battle!" Pumpkin Man said. Natsu automatically used his dragon's roar and like Laxus me to, I dodged quickly. It took a lot of speed to dodge his roars, so I was panting really hard.

"C'mon, Lucy!" I heard Eve cheer. I lost focus and Natsu ALMOST punched me in my jaw! Are you serious? I mean, I did leave without notice, but almost punching my jaw just pissed me off.

"Iceberg split!" Icebergs came like Himice did to me on the first day of my training. Natsu barely dodged and I grit my teeth with frustration. He's a beast. I knew that already. That meant…! His weak points, I know all of his techniques, plus weak points! I never thought this would help. I swung the katana weakly just to get his attention. Natsu caught it with one of his hands. I smiled. "Gomen, ne?" He gave me a confused look before his right arm got one of my, "Lucy Kicks". He let go of the katana and I jumped back quickly to catch my breath. Natsu looked really pissed off at the moment. He charged and I was jumped around, avoiding his punches.

"It's like a game of tag, cool!" Jason gave the play-by-play once again. It was annoying. It was so annoying that it gave Natsu and opportunity to punch my stomach. It sent me flying and blood came out through my mouth. I fell on the arena's floor hard. A thud came from it. My body ached, but I needed to win. Natsu needs to understand that Heartfilias don't stay down.

"Lucy!" Hibiki called out. Laxus put his hand out and told him to watch. I, to the audience's surprise, slowly got up. I felt like Flare, an insane demon. But the laugh I just did didn't suit a demon. It suited a monster. It didn't suit the daughter of an elegant woman. I coughed out some more blood to the point I thought I ran out. My stomach was hurting too much for me to continue. It was frustrating. I had to do another unison raid. I don't care if I injure myself; I needed to not feel weak.

"Gate of the Snow King! I summon thee, Himice!" Himice appeared and the first thing he looked at was the blood on the floor. "One more time. It'll be the final."

He nodded will a worried look and we intertwined our fingers. We closed our eyes as well. Natsu was trying to stop it, but it couldn't be stopped. It was like Himice and I had a magic barrier around us. Nothing was going to stop me.

"Snow forms into the beautiful ice that we currently need."

"Grant us the power to create." Like the battle with Sting, we opened our eyes and they were once again white.

"Unison Raid, Snow Dragon's Brilliant Roar!"

"Two time winner, Lucy Heartfilia!" Pumpkin Man announced. If I hadn't punched Natsu, the unison raid wouldn't work at all. Himice disappeared and I fainted, my eyes shut. I wasn't awake this time. I knew it. The punch Natsu gave me was powerful. It hurts even when I'm not awake.

* * *

**Normal Point-of-View**

Lucy's eyes slowly flew open and she smiled a bit. Her guild mates were sitting by her side, but she felt something refreshing by her injured area. Lucy tried to get up, but was pushed back by Laxus.

"Wendy wanted to heal and see you," he said.

"Wendy…" Lucy spoke in a hushed tone. "I'm finished! Lucy-san should be healed soon, but she should rest."

Laxus helped Lucy sit up and she saw Wendy's face. Tears slowly formed on the corner of Wendy's eyes before she carefully hugged Lucy. "We all missed you, Lucy-san."

"Gomen, Wendy."

"How emotional, men!"

"Ichiya-sama!" the Trimens shot up from their seats and stood by their "leader".

"My wonderful parfume is here to take Lucy's spot in the games!" Ichiya said. "Men!"

"We're doomed," Laxus muttered.

"Wendy, I think it's best to go heal Natsu now," Lucy said. Wendy wiped her eyes and smiled softly. "Okay, Lucy-san. Be careful!" Wendy ran out the room to go join the rest of Fairy Tail and Lucy sighed.

"You don't wanna see the rest of them?" Laxus asked Lucy. She shook her head.

"Wendy was the only one who came without force. Levy-chan… well, I don't know about her, but I'm sure she wanted to come as well."

Laxus took a seat on Lucy's healing bed and started stroking her hair.

"We should go," Eve giggled. He pushed the others out of the room and left the two blondes.

"You had me pretty worried there," Laxus said. Lucy sighed. "I never felt so terrified for my life." Laxus continued to stoke Lucy's hair.

"You got him, didn't you?" He smirked. Lucy tried to playfully punch his arm, but she didn't feel like it.

"Where's the katana?" Lucy suddenly remembered about Rogue's katana.

"Those Sabertooth guys got it at least five minutes before you woke up," Laxus simply answered.

"I have another question," Lucy said. "Hm?"

"Do you like me?" Laxus stopped stroking her hair and started chuckling which turned into a full out laugh. Lucy puffed her cheeks.

"Baka, it was just a question."

"Yeah, I like you. I kissed you before, right?" Laxus asked. Lucy blushed. "R-Right."

Laxus planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "I have to finish the games."

"Gambette."

* * *

A week after the games was Blue Pegasus's party week. They received second place which made Master Bob cry and start hugging Laxus. Of course, the lightning mage forced Master Bob off and started running around. Laxus and Lucy also decided to make their dating official as well. Sabertooth received first place and Fairy Tail third. Wendy and Levy would visit Blue Pegasus daily since the games happened, just to make sure Lucy was safe.

"Are you returning to the guild?" Levy asked one day during a visit.

"I don't think so. I mean I really like Blue Pegasus and watching Laxus run from Master Bob is hilarious."

"You mean your boyfriend?" Levy gave her blonde friend a sly smile. Wendy blinked innocently. "But Levy-san, aren't you and Gajeel-"

Lucy giggled and Levy blushed.

"Just tell Master I say hi as usual," Lucy said. Laxus placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders, making her jump again.

"Let's take them home today."

"E-EH?!"

"Why not? I need to talk to Gramps, so it all works out." Levy and Wendy shook Lucy until she agreed to Laxus's request.

_'Looks like I'll be seeing my previous home for a while.'_

* * *

**PHEW! Done, since Thanksgiving is on Thursday and Black Friday is afterward, I think I'll upload the next chapter on Wednesday. Also, please get your votes in by November 18th before midnight hits (Eastern Time). Uh… I think that's all, I haven't counted the votes yet, but I'm pretty sure RoLu is in the lead at the moment. I'll post an author's note announcing who won. Okay! That's all! **


	14. Author's Note - Poll Result

**Author's Note**

I informed you guys in the last chapter that I would post an author's note telling you which pairing got the most votes, AND it will be my next fanfiction "experiment". I already have the storyline and summary ready. And so here are the results (I'm not even going to include Dan x Lucy xD))

**Profile Poll Result:**

Rogue x Lucy: 9

Sting x Lucy: 6

Gray x Lucy: 2

Natsu x Lucy: 2

**Review Poll Result:**

Rogue x Lucy: 11

Sting x Lucy: 7

Gray x Lucy: 3

Natsu x Lucy: 2

**FULL RESULT: **

1st Place: Rogue x Lucy with 20 votes

2nd Place: Sting x Lucy with 11 votes

3rd Place: Gray x Lucy with 5 points

4th Place: Natsu x Lucy with 4 points

So, this means that my next fanfiction will be based on Rogue and Lucy. I thought it'd be Sting and Lucy, but expect the unexpected! It'll take me a while to post the new fanfiction because my mother had a heart-attack. Luca had to come home from college to take care of my mom PLUS little sister. Then, my oldest brother and I have to work full-time. We don't know how Thanksgiving is going to be at all. I'm going to have to update Gentle Lightning later on or AT LEAST tomorrow. Thanks for voting and supporting my stories. It means a lot.

_-Luna _


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:**** Gentle Lightning **

**SUMMARY:**** Laxus Dreyar, the man who was expelled from Fairy Tail came across the most cheerful blonde in Magnolia, Lucy Heartifilia. But, she was running in the woods. His curiosity took over and he chased after her, which only led to traveling and joining another guild. Is there such a thing called 'Gentle Lightning' in Laxus? And will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail? **

**Rated: ****T for Triangles and Teen. **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Fairy Tail ^^**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy was being stubborn. Not an 'I wouldn't want to go actually' rant, but holding on to things like the seats of the train station. Laxus didn't want to shoot his girlfriend with lighting, but he did. Now, at the moment, Laxus was carrying Lucy. Levy and Wendy were on both sides of him. They were walking towards the guild and the closer they got, the more Lucy started to squirm in Laxus's arms. By the time they got to the guild, Lucy was wide-awake and trying to run away. Laxus almost yelled at her.

"What if they don't like me?" Lucy asked. Laxus rolled his eyes. "I should be saying that."

Lucy glared at him with her crystal blue eyes. Levy coughed, interrupting her glare session.

"No one in the guild hates you, Lu-chan! They all wanted to battle you since the games and had a bunch of questions to ask. Mirajane is the one who has the… um… 'biggest' questions of them all," Levy encouraged.

"Why did you quote biggest?" Wendy asked innocently. Levy shook her head. "Nothing important!"

"Yeah, nothing important. Let's go," Laxus quickly grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her inside the guild. Wendy and Levy followed in suit. They all entered and Lucy's body was completely frozen. Everyone was looking at her and she didn't know what to do. Laxus picked her up and threw her on his shoulder.

"Mira, where's gramps?" Laxus asked, looking at the silver-haired take over mage. Mirajane smiled and pointed to the second floor.

"He's most-likely on the phone at the moment."

"She's gonna die if I don't take her somewhere else," Laxus jabbed his thumb to his shoulder.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Boyfriend caring for girlfriend," Mirajane giggled.

"WAIT… WHAT?!" The guild (except Mirajane, Wendy, Lucy, Levy, and Laxus) yelled. They looked at Mirajane and back at Laxus.

"Haven't you guys seen the Sorcerer Weekly issues?" Mirajane asked.

"That's all Lucy and I've been on. We even got jobs to do photo shoots for them," Laxus muttered.

"And it's true! Wendy and I, actually, never mind!" Levy added. Laxus looked at Levy who simply gave him a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"You always hid them from us!" Natsu protested. Mirajane laughed sheepishly.

"My, my, I forgot about that." Laxus felt cold all of a sudden. It was really cold to him. His teeth started to chatter as well.

"Put me down before I freeze your whole body!" Lucy yelled. Laxus quickly put her down and felt warm again.

"Lucy, let's fight!" Gray and Natsu said in unison. The two butted heads and started throwing insults one after the other. Lucy sweat dropped.

"H-Hey, they still fight?" Lucy asked Levy. She nodded. Lucy decided to pick Gray due to his ice-make magic. Natsu coughed and growled.

"Okay! Start!" Mirajane said happily. Gray was the first to attack and ice flew everywhere, making animals, weapons, and other useful battle items. After a few minutes passed, everyone was encouraging them to _stop _the battle because of the freezing cold temperature. To their dismay, they stopped and the temperature started to return to normal.

"Question, why are your eyes two different colors?" Gray asked once they stopped the battle.

"Classified," Laxus glared. Lucy laughed. "It's not classified, baka. My eyes are two different colors because of new celestial key I had. We don't know the specific details though."

Laxus coughed and looked at Levy who looked and Wendy who giggled. Lucy raised an eyebrow at them.

"She must be stronger. She did beat Natsu at the games," Jet commented, "but is she fast enough?"

"I could even beat Laxus in a race."

"Oh shut up you show-off," Laxus growled.

"Well then, let's race," Jet smirked. They moved outside and Lucy smiled.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt."

Jet gave her a questioning look before going into his running stance.

"Ready, set, go!"

"Ice-make, floor!" the whole ground was covered in ice and Jet kept slipping. Lucy slid quickly across the ice, faster than Jet was on land. Laxus snickered at Lucy's trick to defeat Jet in a race. He knew on land, Lucy would have a fifty percent chance of winning, the other half losing. A few minutes later, Lucy came back and beat Jet in the race because of her 'trick'. Jet did give her some credit. The test on Lucy's powered and even love-life went on for the whole day.

'_It seemed like everyone missed me,' _Lucy thought with a smile.

* * *

**~Meanwhile at Blue Pegasus~**

"Hey, has anyone seen Lucy? I have a new outfit for her," Hibiki asked his guild mates.

"Eh? Lucy-san went to go see her old guild mates with the cute blonde boy and her blue-haired friends," Master Bob answered, "but if you don't mind, what did you get her?"

"At first, I kept saying that it would be fitting for Lucy-chan," Eve commented, "but then, Hibiki said that she loves to wear things like this!"

Eve pulled out a revealing blue maid outfit from the shopping bag Hibiki was holding. From the sight of it, Master Bob figured that Hibiki was going to be killed by Lucy's wrath.

"Eh, it'll be perfect on her!" He lied.

"See? What did I say?" Hibiki smirked at his friends. Ren rolled his eyes, understanding Master Bob's lie. Eve was admiring Hibiki's smarts in women's wear.

"She'll love this," Hibiki looked at the maid outfit again, his nose bleeding.

"Sure, man," Ren patted the strawberry blonde's hair. "Sure…"

* * *

** THE END! Finally got the last chapter of Gentle Lightning out! It's a bit cheesy though. I won't be updating my new fanfiction because I have no idea on how to start the chapter, but I have the summary ready. Thanks to those who sent their prayers in the author's note I posted while informing the winning couple. They really helped because my mother is recovering quite well. Thank you so much. Anyway, that's all! Hope you liked the story and watch out for my new RoLu fanfiction!**

**Forever writing, **

**Luna**


End file.
